<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Type: Wild by mezamun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341007">Type: Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezamun/pseuds/mezamun'>mezamun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Battle, Final Battle, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezamun/pseuds/mezamun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ash and Paul's Lily of the Valley battle, Cynthia said that they'd one day face each other at the Champion's League.</p><p>Twenty years later, her predication was vindicated. Ash is among the strongest trainers in the world as Kanto's Champion, and Paul is his final obstacle to being the world's greatest Pokemon Master, in the Pokemon World Tournament.</p><p>Today, we'll witness Ash and Pikachu's final bid to reach their dream, fighting as one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a far-off sequel to the events of Another Road!</p><p>In this canon, the PWT is held every five years; Ash has participated in each, since he became Champion in his young adulthood. But, he's never been able to win the Champion's Division! At thirty-five years old, he's committed to claim #1, once and for all, along with his pokemon!</p><p>Paul is also Champion of the Sinnoh region. As always, they've been fierce rivals!</p><p>Extra note; this battle follows the rules of the in-game PWT; 3v3, hold items allowed. As a high-level event, more than four moves are allowed per pokemon.</p><p>I apologize for the omission of the first two rounds; a friend who typically writes Paul has been occupied with real-life priorities. If anyone is curious, they're free to ask for details! </p><p>All of that said, enjoy the battle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“We’re down to the final round of the Champion Division Finals! With Charizard down, Champion Ash and Champion Paul each have one pokemon left! With Torterra standing strong even against a Mega Evolved fire-type, we can only guess who Ash’s last choice will be!”<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Paul scoffed. Idiotic question. His gaze found Ash’s, and he could see the same sentiment in his rival’s eyes. He was a lot more kind to the cameras; any disbelief showed in a hot-blooded grin.</p><p> </p><p>Ash’s eyes turned to his partner atop his shoulder. “So, should you tell ‘em? Or me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Piiiika.” Pikachu raised an eyebrow with a crooked, playful smirk. “Pika chu.”</p><p><br/>
<em>(You do the honors.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself!” Ash gripped the red brim of his cap, adjusting it to sit just right. “Paul… I always thought we’d end up in this spot! Top of the world… down to our last partner.” The situation had Ash giddy; his smile was pushing all the way to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” The faintest trace of a smile pushed Paul’s lips, before his stern stoicism held its rightful place. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. So, quit the posturing and get to it.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask!” Ash widened his stance, taking the back foot with his right side. One arm stationed behind him. “Pikachu!”</p><p><br/>
“Pikapi!” Pikachu stood, dashing down Ash’s retracted arm to cross over his shoulders, dashing down the length of his arm. A flick of Ash’s wrist vaulted him into the air.<br/>
<br/>
He somersaulted onto the battlefield on all fours. His Light Ball glimmered in its harness.<br/>
<br/>
“I choose you!”</p><p> </p><p>Roaring fanfare gave Pikachu a warm welcome. Despite a seemingly awful match-up… the world was watching, and they’d want nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“What a choice - but, all we would expect from Ash Ketchum. Ash’s final fighter on the front lines will be none other than his titular Pikachu!”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The referee raised a hand, heralding the final battle. “You may begin!”</p><p><br/>
“Torterra, Synthesis!”</p><p> </p><p>A shimmering emerald coated Torterra’s shell-mounted tree, taking in generous amounts of sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh.” Ash smirked, marveling at Paul’s first move. “Pretty bold, thinking I’d let you get away with that for free.”</p><p><br/>
Torterra’s burns and scratches faded away, revealing a pristine shell and rejuvenated body.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, here you are,” Paul replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you called my bluff.” Ash inhaled slowly, and exhaled.<br/>
<br/>
Pikachu was standing on his hind legs, stretching his arms and his calves. “Pi. Pi. Pi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just so happens… we have something amazing to show you…!” The Kanto Champion stood tall, stretching two clenched fists high above his head.<br/>
<br/>
“Piii-ka!” Pikachu stretched just the same, in perfect tandem.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were limber. Spirits, high. Heart, racing.</p><p><br/>
Their will powers, one.</p><p> </p><p>In unison, Ash and Pikachu crouched, and pulled their fists in.</p><p><br/>
“...you and the whole world!!!  </p><p> </p><p>Pikachu…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Pikapi…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“FULL… POWER!!!”</p><p><br/>
Ash roared, and Pikachu’s own overlapped. Both were immediately drowned out by the deafening crash of lightning that swallowed their end of the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Staring into a blinding pillar of gold, Paul squinted. An overbearing sense of raw power dominated the air. White-hot electricity charged the atmosphere, dispelled in errant bolts.<br/>
<br/>
Within the retreating light, shimmers of red and black could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu’s shape could be made out, with a few aesthetic changes. Black tips of his ears had expanded into a bright red, mirroring the stripes on his back. The end of his tail tipped off with wild tufts of fur, and his eyes were a bold, chocolate hue resembling his trainer’s.</p><p> </p><p>Most notably, his rosy cheek pouches had shaped into lightning bolt patterns, adored with fluffy black fur resembling Ash’s sideburns.<br/>
<br/>
He stood on his hind legs, mirroring his trainer. He, too, wore a hot-blooded smirk.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Paul, everyone… this is Ash-Pikachu!” *</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the crowd’s reaction, it wasn’t the focus. Paul’s jaw hung slack before he regained his composure, shaking his head with a smile. “Leave it to you to do the impossible.”</p><p><br/>
The Bond Phenomenon was a Kalosian Legend… bound to their starter pokemon, for their own virtuous tasks. How Ash managed to unlock it in Pikachu… Well, that was a question for another day.**<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Terra!!!” Torterra roared violently.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Agreed. Enough stalling. Use Earthquake!”</p><p> </p><p>Sturdy legs smashed into earth, sending horrible seismic waves throughout.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnet Rise!”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu bathed the field in a magnetic pulse, before the words even left Ash’s lips. Chunks of earth were torn from below, becoming buoyant on Pikachu’s charge.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly, Pikachu himself was now walking on air, balancing his tiny feet on electrical impulses that danced freely. Earthquake passed under, futile.</p><p> </p><p>A twitch of Paul’s lip. This was new. Oddly cautious of Ketchum… but, this was the battle where both of their ambitions were at stake.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try, but we’ve cut out our one weakness!” Ash grinned, gesturing forward with glee. “Extreme Speed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pi - kaaa!!” Pikachu’s form visibly stretched before the audience’s eyes, vanishing into the shape of a speeding silver blur.</p><p><br/>
Before Torterra could even lift a leg, a great pressure smashed into his hide, staggering him. It was fortunate he was far more disciplined than to try and retaliate; by the time his eyes registered Pikachu, he’d already bounced off in another direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Pi… pi… pi…!” The second he’d departed from Torterra, Pikachu turned on his paws, making a judicious, split-second turn to bolt right. Not a chance to blink, before he kicked off a floating boulder, firing himself at Torterra’s side. Another bone-rattling impact.<br/>
<br/>
With Extreme Speed, every second - no, every blink was crucial, lest one lose their balance or be sent flying, ending their reign of attack. Pikachu turned on Ash’s every impulse, keeping him dominant in staying on top of Torterra with his high-speed blitz.</p><p> </p><p>Repeated cries of irritation could hardly keep up with the bouncing bullet that was Pikachu, smashing into Torterra’s shell from multiple angles, like a swarm of angry Beedrill. </p><p> </p><p>Paul remained stoic. “Rock Polish.”</p><p> </p><p>Torterra grunted, and did what he did best - ignore an assault. Blue crackles danced along his form, sharpening his mineral-laden body to sharply increase his speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the pressure,” Ash coached, “Iron Tail!”<br/>
<br/>
Skidding to a halt on electrically charged air, Pikachu launched himself back at his opponent, twisting his hips to turn into a spin. His tail hardened with a thick coat of steel.<br/>
<br/>
“Chua…! PI-KA!”</p><p> </p><p>An iron hammer smashed into Torterra’s head, rattling the pokemon’s skull with unforgiving might. But, staying close against him of all pokemon was a fool’s errand - Pikachu used the leverage he’d built in coiling his tail, and sprung himself out of close quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Paul sneered. Nice try. “Vine Whip!”</p><p> </p><p>Two tendrils shot out of Torterra’s shell like vicious whips, snagging themselves tightly around Pikachu’s waist to suspend him.</p><p> </p><p>The air was suddenly forced from Ash’s lungs, making him recoil. He felt like a great pressure was suddenly constricting his gut. “Pikachu,” he grinned, “let’s show ‘em what Iron Tail can really do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pi.” The mouse shared Ash’s confident smirk, and did as told. A roaring lightning bolt burst from his tail, embracing it in a giant, golden aura - a sizzling emanation of his tail that dwarfed the real deal in size.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-!?” Paul’s face contorted in shock; watching Torterra’s vines sizzle and drop the mouse by necessity; though his earthen body was immune to shocks, his vines were struck numb. He grimaced. </p><p> </p><p>This development was definitely new; if the Sinnohan man were to wager an educated guess, this would have to be Pikachu’s answer to Ash-Greninja’s giant Water Shuriken - a signature move crafted into something far greater. An extension of their combined power.<br/>
<br/>
‘Too bad,’ Paul thought to himself with the smallest hint of a smirk, ‘that it won’t do a thing to damage Torterra. Still, knowing Ash… it’s worth keeping an eye on.’</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try it again,” Ash commanded with a punch to the air. “Iron Tail!”<br/>
<br/>
Pikachu abandoned his tail’s electric aura - he and Ash both knew that it would only burn energy now - to somersault back down towards Torterra. Brandishing only steel, he’d swing at his foe’s skull again.</p><p> </p><p>“Chua… PI-KAAA!”</p><p> </p><p>Torterra’s head swerved and avoided Iron Tail completely. Pikachu gawked, as he struck at thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Crunch!”</p><p> </p><p>A cry of pain in unison from Ash and Pikachu, as a strong jaw sunk sharp teeth into the latter’s side. Torterra caught Pikachu in an iron grip, squeezing down upon his strong, but relatively soft body.</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu wiggled his arms and legs about, but found no luck. Without momentum working on his side, he was nearly helpless in a sturdier pokemon’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>‘Hold on.’ Pikachu paused, hearing Ash’s voice in his mind. He sounded strained from pain, but unmistakably confident. ‘Don’t waste your energy squirming around. I’ve got an idea.’</p><p> </p><p>Torterra maintained his grip, doing just as they’d planned, going in - wasting Pikachu’s stamina, and interrupting his plan of attack. Neither he, nor Paul knew the extent of Pikachu’s new power. </p><p> </p><p>This circled back to Paul’s original plan. “Knock-off!”<br/>
<br/>
Torterra shifted his jaw, aligning his teeth with his target - one tough fang aligning with the small, golden orb strapped to Pikachu’s chest- the Light Ball. One flex of his jaw, and he’d shatter it.</p><p> </p><p>Ash’s gaze narrowed. He felt the shift in pressure on Pikachu’s abdomen. ‘NOW!’</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, blinding flash ignited in Torterra’s eyes, against all calculations. The Continent pokemon roared in pain at the awful sensation of lightning blinding his oculars, forcing him to release Pikachu and stumble back. In but a blink, he’d been disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>“What the!?” Paul did a double-take at the reversal, watching Pikachu float out of Torterra’s grasp with his tail still ignited in lightning. He scoffed. “Of course… leave it to you to find a way to hurt a ground type with electricity. But, I’ve got to say,” he scoffed, smiling to himself, “blinding an opponent is a pretty dirty move, for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ash ignored Paul’s taunts, and kicked a foot in the air. “Iron Tail!”</p><p> </p><p>Hovering just off Magnet Rise’s charge, Pikachu hung near Torterra, and followed Ash’s sudden, fierce strike. A vicious uppercut to Torterra’s jaw, with Iron Tail.<br/>
<br/>
The Continent pokemon recoiled in pain, knocked airborne by Pikachu’s Iron Tail. He shook his head, disoriented by the rattling of his jaw, if the flashing lights in his eyes weren’t enough. The mouse’s power in this form was terrifying!</p><p> </p><p>Ash grinned - they had momentum, here! He threw his hands in the air in tandem with Pikachu’s paws, linking into their next assault - “Splishy Splash!”<br/>
<br/>
“Pi-KAAA!!” Pikachu felt a rush of power in Ash’s aid, his thrown up paws summoning a current beneath his feet that quickly scaled into a gigantic tidal wave that dwarfed Torterra. The Continent pokemon was in Pikachu’s shadow, who balanced himself atop the crest of the wave using the broad end of his tail. Surf’s up!</p><p> </p><p>Paul’s expression was stone cold, but there was a quiet awe at Pikachu’s might. He threw a hand off to his side. “Block off its path! Stone Edge, diagonally in front of you!”</p><p> </p><p>A mighty flex of Torterra’s command of the earth was his answer to Pikachu’s elemental prowess. Temporary blindness was covered by his faith in Paul, and towering pillars of rigid stone erupted from the earth in a horizontal arc. The result was an impenetrable wall that shielded Torterra from incoming damage.</p><p> </p><p>But, what happened when an impenetrable wall met an unstoppable force?</p><p> </p><p>Cracking stone, roaring waters, and a crumbling foundation told the world that the wall wasn’t invincible. A crashing wave turning Stone Edge to ineffectual rubble, even, argued that Pikachu was far stronger.<br/>
<br/>
Torterra was hammered, tossed around haphazardly by the tidal wave. Every time he tried to snag solid ground, his weight was swept up by the roaring waters.<br/>
<br/>
Paul scoffed through his teeth. Seeing Torterra rattled and disoriented this way was a <em>very</em> rare sight. He kept vigilant, though; a trainer’s job was to anchor their pokemon. He spotted Pikachu descending from his ebbing tide. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop dawdling,” he commanded. “Vine Whip, to your right! Forty-five degrees!”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu’s ride on Splishy-Splash was coming to an end; he was nearing Torterra, and that wasn’t ideal. Bounding off the strength of his tail, he launched himself airborne.<br/>
<br/>
A pair of vines snapped around his waist and squeezed - far quicker than Ash and Pikachu could’ve reacted to on short notice. If the vice grip weren’t disorienting enough, Pikachu was yanked around with Torterra as he slid to a halt on solid ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t give him another chance.” Paul pumped a fist above his head. Another round of numb, paralyzed vines was far from ideal. “Give Pikachu altitude!”</p><p> </p><p>Torterra roared, and flung Pikachu skyward with the utmost brutality.</p><p> </p><p>Ash stumbled. The whiplash was nearly enough to make him lose his lunch, viewing the battle through Pikachu’s eyes. Ignoring his dizziness, he held mental solidarity with his partner. The battlefield looked tiny from their height. He and Pikachu shared the same thought; there could only be one reason Paul would put them in this position.</p><p><br/>
Pikachu was close to peak altitude; he’d lose momentum and fall, soon. A smirk played at Paul’s lips. “Ambush him! Frenzy Plant!”</p><p> </p><p>A mighty green aura surrounded Torterra. He summoned the mightiest grass-type attack with haste - giant, thorny roots ripped from the ground, climbing the skies to reach Pikachu.</p><p> </p><p>‘Keep an eye on them, and dodge, when the moment is right.’ Ash’s voice played in Pikachu’s head. Through his partner’s eyes, he watched the roots rapidly approach. </p><p> </p><p>‘Right,’ Pikachu affirmed, steadying his trajectory with his tail. He’d just give Torterra the slip, and zip in for his own counter attack. Torterra would have to recover, after, and then-</p><p> </p><p><em>Thud.</em> Pikachu froze. His back had smacked into a spiky surface, stopping him cold. In a brief glimpse through Ash’s eyes, he understood - two of Torterra’s roots had tied together, walling the mouse from any free movement. To his left, right, and back, spikes and sturdy plants inconvenienced him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah. That figures.” Ash narrowed his eyes. He watched two more roots rip from the earth from around Torterra, homing in on the trapped mouse.<br/>
<br/>
Paul’s eyes lingered on Ash, rather than his partner. In this scenario, Pikachu looked to be doomed, with no way out. Ruling Ash out in any scenario, however, could be a fatal mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Ash grinned. “If they’re gonna box us in, we’ll cut right through! Pikachu, Iron Tail!”</p><p> </p><p>As Ash mimed his command by chopping the air, Pikachu’s tail sprung off the roots behind him, launching him into a somersault towards the attacking roots. They were moments away, when...!</p><p> </p><p>A shining blade surrounded Pikachu, gaining a huge, spinning arc of electricity. The thorny wall behind Pikachu was ripped to bits and scorched. The tough, earth-splitting roots below lashed out at Pikachu, next, meant to smash him into submission.</p><p> </p><p>The lightning bursting from Pikachu’s Iron Tail cleaved through the tough exterior with ease, making the tiny mouse essentially into an electric buzzsaw.</p><p><br/>
“What!?” Paul blanched at the show of dominating strength, catching himself slack jawed. He grit his teeth, composing himself. Since when did Pikachu have enough power to make a joke out of Frenzy Plant!?<br/>
<br/>
The situation didn’t improve for Paul, as Torterra was caught in Pikachu’s path, watching like a Deerling in headlights. The buzzing lightning that’d cut down Frenzy Plant couldn’t hurt him. That Iron Tail, however.</p><p> </p><p>“PI-KAAA!!!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mjölnir crashed into Torterra’s skull, deafening the stadium’s cries of awe and enthusiasm. In a split second, the ground ruptured. Cracks spread through the field, rocking its already shaky integrity. Black smoke flooded the fray, clouding both pokemon in black smog.<br/>
<br/>
Ash was forced to reassert his footing, feeling the aftermath of Iron Tail in the clattering of his teeth. His partner was hidden from the naked eye, but he wasn’t limited to using his own.<br/>
<br/>
Within the smoke, Pikachu had bounced off Torterra's head, landing on his shell. He heard the Continent pokemon groan, shifting uncomfortably under the killing headache the mouse had dished out. A large portion of his mossy shell was left charred, a row of plant life incinerated by PIkachu’s tail.<br/>
<br/>
Movement from Torterra was scarce, however. No bucking; no sign of self defense. Faint green sparks along his body told Pikachu what Ash needed to know; after Frenzy Plant, he was winded.</p><p> </p><p>A wonderful opportunity. “Let’s hit it on home!” Ash grinned, pumping a fist. “Another Iron Tail!”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu bore the same toothy grin, eager at the opportunity to inflict more damage. Springing off his two front paws, he vaulted above Torterra, coating his jagged tail in steel.</p><p><br/>
“Chua… PI-KA!”<br/>
<br/>
With a swift forward flip, he smashed his lightning-coated tail into Torterra’s shell. A second coat of black vandalized the sturdy pokemon’s shell.<br/>
<br/>
Torterra groaned, buckling a leg under the pressure. Meanwhile, the second hit dispersed the smoke, revealing the scene to a characteristically patient Paul.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a lot of damage,” Ash muttered to himself. Pikachu’s own thoughts running through his mind affirmed it; The titan’s weight was quaking under him.<br/>
<br/>
Through Ash’s silent suggestion, Pikachu’s eyes turned to Paul - to assess his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The smirk on the Sinnoh Champion’s face was nothing short of disconcerting. It shook Ash and Pikachu’s confidence, and with good reason.<br/>
<br/>
Paul’s lips parted for two words, and two words only. “Knock-off.”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu’s grounding was yanked out from under him, throwing his whole body for a loop.<br/>
<br/>
Torterra had pushed himself up on all fours in one sudden move, and Pikachu was in his shadow. From his perspective, there was a look of anticipatory fear in Pikachu’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t last long.<br/>
<br/>
“TERR!!!”<br/>
<br/>
Pikachu saw the huge, tree-trunk limb coming for him. He scrambled for Magnet Rise’s charge to spring him free, and found no traction. His small body was smashed between solid ground and Torterra’s weight, wringing the wind from his lungs.<br/>
<br/>
A gasp and a cough. A moment’s reprieve told him that he wasn’t hurt, but he WAS stuck under Torterra’s foot with no way out. Growling, his tufted cheeks flooded with electricity.<br/>
<br/>
‘Wait, Pikachu!’ Ash intervened. ‘That won’t work. Save your energy!’</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu stopped himself, and Paul smirked upon the scene. “Torterra.”<br/>
<br/>
One of the tortoise’s vines snaked under him to prod at Pikachu. Hooking one of its ends in the mouse’s harness, he yanked. Light Ball and its vest were torn right off him.<br/>
<br/>
Paul wore a satisfactory smile, and met eyes with Torterra. He nodded towards Ash.</p><p> </p><p>Torterra grunted, flinging the harness towards Ash.<br/>
<br/>
Catching it in one hand, Ash could swear he spotted Paul’s triumphant smirk on his starter’s face. He quietly cursed through his teeth. “Already, huh.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t look ready to quit on me, yet, Ketchum.” Paul taunted. “There’s a lot more coming. Earthquake!”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu felt the weight on him relieved, but that came with far worse problems. He heard Ash’s voice before the hurried words left the man’s mouth.</p><p><br/>
“REFLECT!”</p><p> </p><p>Pikachu was nothing, if not swift. A blue, translucent barrier coated him with haste. Just before Earthquake’s wrath rumbled the field below him. He hissed, rattled and tossed around disrupted earth without relent. Every time he reached to find footing, the earth’s vibrations made him retract his paw in a sudden surge of discomfort.<br/>
<br/>
Pikachu was unceremoniously tossed around like a ragdoll. Ash, meanwhile, collapsed on his rear. The super-effective damage had thrown him completely off-balance. Watching his partner bounce, he felt the rattle of his tiny bones, and the dizziness of being tossed around.<br/>
<br/>
Pikachu landed in a heap before his staggered trainer. He groaned, shaking his head out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Good timing on that Reflect,” Ash praised, sitting up.”You saved us half the damage.”<br/>
<br/>
‘Thanks,’ Pikachu smiled fondly at his trainer. ‘But, it was your direction that saved it.’<br/>
<br/>
“Are you two just going to sit there after taking one attack?” Paul felt the duo’s eyes on him, and averted his own. “Torterra, Synthesis.”<br/>
<br/>
Emerald hues gathered around the injured pokemon’s body, tending to his wounds.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re in the middle of the World Championship finals, and you’re wasting time cowering on the ground.” Turning up his chin, he scowled at Ash and Pikachu. “Talk about pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a unified spark in Ash and Pikachu’s eyes. A second wind roared through them like Charizard’s mighty Blast Burn, and brought the two springing to their feet. There was no need for guesswork - they knew that was exactly the reaction Paul was trying to goad out.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, Paul,” Ash assured, “You ain’t seen nothing yet. Pikachu, Magnet Rise!”</p><p> </p><p>Torterra’s resilient flora bloomed back to life, and his tired posture returned to a confident gait. Most of the damage he’d endured from Pikachu faded away.</p><p><br/>
Another magnetizing charge upended the field, and lifted Pikachu’s feet onto thin air.<br/>
<br/>
Faced with their next challenge, all four competitors bore a smirk, their eyes lit with a monumental love for battle. As both pokemon set the stage, the intent in Paul’s words were clear.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to see everything Ash and Pikachu had. Only then, would defeating them have meaning.</p><p> </p><p>That wish would come back to bite him, if these Kanto Champions had anything to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
* Ash and Ash-Pikachu's appearance, drawn by rohanarts.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>** Ash-Pikachu wasn't a born fate, like Greninja's was. It was accidental; while training for this very tournament, Ash attempted to use a Z-Move with Pikachu, while fused with Ash-Greninja. A few spiritual wires crossed, by an anomaly, and Pikachu acquired Battle Bond!</p><p>Fanfiction material, but hey, this is a fanfic. The writer felt it suiting for Ash and Pikachu to reach their career peaks, as one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cornered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash took stock of the battle. Torterra was as immovable as it had ever been, and memories of past battles with similarly tough opponents flooded through his mind, memories of his entire career flooding forth.</p><p>Overpowering Torterra was a fool’s errand. At least while it’s health was topped off. And so easily so with that Synthesis. But a Pokémon could only rely on the same move so much before they would be too exhausted to do any more. The key would be guerilla tactics of hitting and retreating, slowly damaging Torterra, forcing it to recover, and whittling it down again. It was, admittedly, a little safe for Pallet’s hero, but he’d long learned the importance of at least formulating a strategy.</p><p>Even if someone like Paul would dash it upon the rocks in an instant.</p><p>“Pikachu, charge! Get in there!”</p><p>Pikachu goes down on all fours and shoots forward like a flash of lightning, racing towards the Continent Pokémon at full speed.</p><p>While Ash was taking stock, Paul was also strategizing. This ‘Ash-Pikachu’ or whatever it was had definitely forced him back initially, but Paul and Torterra were nothing if not patient. Now that the Light Ball was gone and he had time to get a glimpse into the power and speed of this new form, he was confident that he could predict anything Ketchum or his Mouse could throw at them. All he needed was to, in effect, set a mouse trap.</p><p>“Torterra, use Stone Edge!”</p><p>The massive Grass-and-Ground Type rose up on his hind legs and came crashing down, setting up a wall of massive spikes that blocked the way for Pikachu, shielding Torterra from a frontal assault.</p><p>Not that any wall would stand up to a charge from those two.</p><p>“Pikachu, break through! Use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>Pikachu slapped his cheeks as he leapt forward, causing sparks to begin to pour from his transformed pouches. “PIII-KAA-CHUUUUU!”</p><p>With a primal shout, Pikachu discharges a savage bolt of lightning towards the towering wall of stones, blasting them apart into shards, getting even closer to the stationary Torterra.</p><p>Paul could only smirk as the shards blasted apart by Pikachu began to shudder to life just as the Electric-Type dashed over them. Even as Pikachu drew closer to Torterra, the now shattered, sharp stones of Stone Edge began to pursue their target, hoping to catch Pikachu with a pincer attack.</p><p>Now it was Ash’s turn to laugh. “Paul, you gotta know I was expecting that! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!”</p><p>Pivoting quickly, Pikachu turned, his tail glowing with a metallic energy. With the energy coating his tail and the natural electrical aura of Ash-Pikachu, Pikachu leapt and swung his tail through the air. The electricity was conducted by the tail, sending a wide sweeping blade of lightning back towards the stones, pulverising them into a dusty cloud, defending Pikachu from the rear.</p><p>“I knew you would.”</p><p>Paul’s words were few, but they were enough to elicit gasps from Ash and Pikachu. From the cloud created by the Iron Tail Lightning Blade, more sharp stones shot forward, aimed right for Pikachu, eliciting a “(Crud!)” from the Electric-Type.</p><p>“I knew you’d see through that feint, but it seems like even this close to your dream, you’re still as gullible as ever.”</p><p>The stones surrounded Pikachu, attempting to cut the Pokémon to pieces. The bond between Ash and Pikachu would absolutely be put to the test here, as Ash, focused on finding an out back to his original plan, began looking through Pikachu’s eyes at the situation. With his thinking and mental commands, Pikachu is able to focus on just the movement of his body in the direction Ash wills it. But as Pikachu takes to the air, the stones continue to keep flying.</p><p>This is when the outside the box thinking he’s so famous for once again comes to the fore.</p><p>‘Jump!’ he mentally orders. ‘Land on that stone! And now that one! There! And there!”</p><p>As Ash looks through Pikachu’s eyes, the Electric-Type moves deftly along the very stones meant to injure him. With these fast moving, miniaturized foot holds, Pikachu climbed up and over Paul’s mousetrap. Now that the stones were all moving in one direction - up -, Ash could begin his own strategy.</p><p>“Use Iron Tail!”</p><p>Pikachu began rapidly spinning around, his tail once more shimmering. The stones were deflected by the maneuver and sent in the exact direction Ash wanted them to:</p><p>At Torterra.</p><p>The Grass-and-Ground-type endured hail of stones cutting into his shell and shaking the branches of the tree he carried on his back. Pikachu had indeed escaped one trap, and Torterra even suffered a little for it. But Ground-Types resisted Rock-Type moves, and so Torterra could shrug it off and push forward. And Pikachu was now in another trap.</p><p>“Use Vine Whip!”</p><p>Large vines shot from Torterra’s tree, swinging into the air before smashing Pikachu downward. The force of the strike caused even Ash to shudder, but he stood his ground. Feeling his Pokémon’s pain wasn’t anything new to him. And even though he had taken that hit, there would be no damage from crashing into the ground thanks to Magnet Rise. Pikachu ‘landed’ on an invisible cloud of his own electromagnetism and floated in the air, spinning quickly to be rightside up.</p><p>“(Ha!)” Pikachu cheered, pumping his little fist in the air, triumphant.</p><p>But then it came time for Paul to snap his trap shut.</p><p>The final remnants of Stone Edge came crashing down on top of Pikachu, smacking, slicing, and bludgeoning the mouse, feelings that shuddered through Ash’s body as well. It was torturous, and painful. Both Ash and Pikachu let out shouts of pain and anger, collapsing to the ground. Anger at the stones. At falling into the trap. At being predicted by Paul once again.</p><p>“PIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!”</p><p>Feeling Ash’s heart more than hearing a command, Pikachu discharged the largest Thunderbolt yet, blasting through the remainder of the Stone Edge, obliterating them in a nearly blinding display.</p><p>Ash and Pikachu groaned as the Mouse and his trainer both staggered to their feet. And it really was to their feet, as the effects of Magnet Rise faded and Pikachu’s hind paws once again touched terra firma.</p><p>Paul couldn’t help but laugh. “What’re you planning to do next, Ketchum? This entire battle’s been unfolding exactly as I’ve wanted. I knew you’d try to keep your Pikachu for last. Sentimentality doesn’t win battles. And against Torterra, your Electric moves are useless. You’re cornered. My next Earthquake will end this.”</p><p>Ash frowned, creasing his forehead. What was he doing, giving his next move like that? He knew Ash would counterplay him.</p><p>But what if that’s what he wanted, and had a plan in place for it? Or it could be a feint, and he really was going to use Earthquake.</p><p>Ash saw Pikachu panting, in need of some relief. Earthquake was too risky to chance at this point, at least for now before Pikachu had another chance to get a second wind. They’d have to avoid it as best they could.</p><p>“Pikachu, use Magnet Rise on the ground!”</p><p>Even if they were falling into a trap, they’d turn a pinch into a chance. That’s just how they battled.</p><p>Pikachu’s cheeks sparked and he forced an immense pulse of electromagnetic force into the ground, causing the ground to shake as though he was the one using Earthquake. Huge chunks of ground broke off and began  floating in the air, all of them tethered to the ground where they rose up by sparking electricity.</p><p>“Pikachu, use those to get in close to Torterra!”</p><p>“Not a chance! Vine Whip!”</p><p>As Pikachu leapt onto the floating stones, Paul’s partner unleashed a vine from the tree on his back at dizzying speed, aimed straight at the Electric-Type. Just as Pikachu was landing on the first stone, the vine snapped around Pikachu, pinning him to the floating ground.</p><p>“Smash these platforms with Pikachu!” ordered Paul.</p><p>Torterra obliged, swinging the fine around, crashing Pikachu face first through these stones, forcing Ash and his bonded partner to both brace for each impact as the pain surged through their bodies. </p><p>“Stone Edge.”</p><p>Torterra stomped, and right below Pikachu, a sharpened spike of stone rose up, razor-sharp and aimed straight for the smaller Pokémon.</p><p>“End this battle! Skewer Pikachu right onto that Stone Edge!”</p><p>Torterra flexed his body as he began driving PIkachu, head first into the sharpened spike. If Ash didn’t act fast, this would be all over in an incredibly painful instant. He had to do something. Time to throw things out and figure out what sticks.</p><p>“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>Relying on the tried and true, Pikachu bursts with electric energy, and the blast destroys the Stone Edge before he can come into contact with it. The Vine Whip also channels the Thunderbolt down into Torterra. Even as a Ground Type, the electricity came from an unexpected source, and was channeled through a vulnerable point on the body, causing the Continent Pokémon to be launched backwards, but only just enough before his huge clawed feet found purchase once again, clawing the ground to keep standing.</p><p>Ash - through Pikachu’s sight sharing - sees this in detail. And a familiar wily smile grows on his face as his brown eyes sparkle. “You see that buddy?” he asked.</p><p>Pikachu nodded “(I think we just found our chance…!)” </p><p>“You’re just delaying the inevitable now,” Paul shouts, unimpressed with Ash’s most recent Houdini act. “One way or another, I’m going to pin you down and claim victory.”</p><p>“Then try it, why doncha?” Ash smirked back. “Even after all this time, we’ve still got some surprises in store for you.”</p><p>“(That’s right!)” Pikachu taunted. “(Hit me with your best shot, you overgrown Squirtle!)”</p><p>Paul only scowled at their glibness. “Use Frenzy Plant!”</p><p>Torterra, ignoring the verbal jabs from the mouse, channeled its Grass-Type energy through its body, and a myriad of giant roots launched through the ground. They grew in a wild route, spiked and thorned, all of them closing in on Pikachu’s position.</p><p>“Agility, now!”</p><p>Loosening up, Pikachu leaps forward, spinning in the air, narrowly avoiding the Frenzy Plant on its first pass. Though Ash and Pikachu both know that the first pass was only the first test.</p><p>The roots turn back and attempt to skewer the Electric-Type once more, only for Pikachu to leap up into the air and backflip on top of them. Then, on all fours, he buckles down and blasts forward along them as they begin the turn all around on themselves, attempting to cage Pikachu and put the battle to an end.</p><p>“Iron Tail!”</p><p>Running at high speed, picking up that sparkling electrical aura, Pikachu once again turns his tail into a lightning rod as a wall of Frenzy Plant rises up. He leaps and spins like a razor-sharp ball, slicing through the Frenzy Plant, spinning through the air until he crashes into Torterra’s head, dealing an unexpected and incredibly critical hit on the Grass-and-Ground-Type. Bouncing backwards, the vines continue to come, but Pikachu’s feet touch them for less than a second before he launches himself forward again at Torterra, another electrified Iron Tail smashing into him, pressing his clawed feet into the dirt as Pikachu bounces off again, evaded Frenzy Plant again before repeating a third time, bouncing from the vines and smashing Torterra once again.</p><p>“Enough of this! Surround Pikachu!”</p><p>Paul’s order is received by Torterra, who’s vines become another wall attempting to grasp Pikachu like a giant hand, only this time, Pikachu is grasped in the vines, quickly becoming encapsulated in a sphere of them.</p><p>“Use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>“CHUU!”</p><p>A blast of electricity from Pikachu destroys the vines surrounding him, but more are coming from above, attempting to trap him in a cage of thorny vines.</p><p>“Use Light Screen!”</p><p>Pikachu held out his hands and the light hardened into a field  that barely kept the vines at bay. </p><p>“Pathetic!”</p><p>As Paul mocked Ash and Pikachu, the wall holding them back began to crack.</p><p>“(It’s gonna break…!)” Pikachu grunted through clenched teeth. “(I don’t think I can hold it together…!)”</p><p>Ash, thinking quickly, came up with a solution. “Patch it up with Electroweb, buddy! Quick!!”</p><p>“(Great idea!)”</p><p>With a flip, forming the orb of static-electricity, Pikachu slapped the Electroweb on the back of Light Screen. The static electricity held together in strands, straining against the force of the spiked vines attempting to stab through at the electric type.</p><p>And then, as suddenly as the rumbling began, it ceased.</p><p>Pikachu looked through the Light Screen window and gasped as the vine went limp and still, caught most of the way through the shield, but not far enough to touch the Electric-type. “(It… stopped?”)</p><p>Ash couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He had found his window.</p><p>“Stalling,” spat Paul, unimpressed. “You’re standing against inevitability.”</p><p>“The only thing that’s inevitable is me winning this, Paul. You think all of the stuff I did was just for show? There’s a reason I’m already a Pokémon Master. This match is just to prove it. And let me show you why!”</p><p>“(That’s right!)” the Mouse challenged back, cheeks flaring with electricity.</p><p>“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>Paul clenched his teeth. “What? What’s he planning…?”</p><p>Pikachu smacked his cheeks, power enhanced by the Bond Phenomenon. The Electric-Type jumped high overhead and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity towards the Grass-and-Ground-Type.</p><p>What happened next just made Ash grin madly and Paul gasp in shock.</p><p>The electricity didn’t harm the Ground-Type, that’s true, but Ash’s target was never Torterra itself with the Thunderbolts. The Electro-Iron Tails smashing into it were just setting this up, giving Torterra an electric charge. One that was now just like the Magnet Rise coursing through the ground. And if there’s one thing Ash learned from Clemont about magnets, it’s that the same charges repel each other.</p><p>And that’s exactly what happened, the Magnet Rise now causing Torterra itself to rise off the ground. The Continent Pokémon’s heavy claws scrambled for purchase, but they found none as Torterra began to float helplessly in the air, even going as far to turn over, exposing its underside to the sun, and to Ash and Pikachu.</p><p>Paul’s hands were clenched into tight fists. “You… this is just as crazy as usual…!”</p><p>“Use Extreme Speed!”</p><p>Charging himself up with power, Pikachu quickly struck out against the vulnerable Torterra, hitting a vulnerable point and causing the Turtle Pokémon to groan out in pain as Pikachu rebounded off of the now dormant Frenzy Plant, coming in with another rapid strike, flipping into a kick into Torterra’s underside.</p><p>But even if this particular situation had never occured to Paul, he knew Ash well enough to be prepared for even unseen situations. He just had to wait for him to make another mistake, leave another opening, and use that to his advantage.</p><p>He just had to survive until then.</p><p>“Use Synthesis!”</p><p>As Torterra flipped tip over tail through the air, the green leaves on the tree on its back began to glow brightly, and the verdant energy soothed the Grass-Type’s wounds even as Torterra continued to float through the air.</p><p>Pikachu leapt from one of the battlefield’s many rocks, spinning backwards to deal another strike as long as Torterra wasn’t fighting back. Paul hated not fighting back.</p><p>“Use Frenzy Plant again!”</p><p>Torterra’s body began to glow as it once again began influencing the very plants that grew beneath. Once more, thick, spiked vines emerged from the ground to smash into Ash’s Partner. But the disconnection between Torterra and the earth from which it drew this power caused the vines to be more sluggish than usual, which for Paul was still lightning-quick.</p><p>But Ash and Pikachu were just a tad faster. “Use Iron Tail!”</p><p>Pikachu flipped, ending Extreme Speed, landing with his hind paws on one of the Frenzy Plant vines. But before they could snatch him up, he shot off again this time spinning as his tail began to glow with a metallic aura. He bounced off the same stone before heading back to the waiting vines. With all the grace and power of the Legendary Solgaleo’s Sunsteel Strike, Pikachu decimated the vines as he flew through effortlessly, a ball of concentrated power. A bullet aimed straight for the head of Torterra.</p><p>Unable to block or move in time, Torterrra braced itself against the coming attack, but with no solid ground underfoot, even that was difficult as the blazing fast Pikachu brought his tail into the skull of Torterra. The impact itself creates a shockwave, blowing dust around the worn battlefield. Torterra shoots down like a meteor, crashing hard into the ground, a stone field perforated by not just its own attacks but by the previous rounds in this knock-down, drag out battle.</p><p>When the dust clears, there is now a huge crater in the middle of the field. Torterra’s face is buried into the dirt, and Pikachu stands on its head, cheeks sparking victoriously. The Magnet Rise effect, at least, was over.</p><p>“(Got ya…,)” the mouse panted.</p><p>Ash felt his heart skip. “Did we… beat ‘em…?”</p><p>“Stone Edge.”</p><p>Paul wasn’t missing a beat, though. Pikachu leapt from Torterra’s head and began to dash away at full speed just as the rocky spikes began emerging from the ground, cutting off his path at every turn, eventually guiding him into a crack in the side of the wall where the mouse quickly slipped in, just avoiding the attack that sealed him inside.</p><p>Ash closed his eyes, sharing his sight with Pikachu through their bond. He could feel Pikachu’s uneasiness, being trapped underground. He held out his hand, mentally stroking Pikachu’s fur in his mind. He could almost feel his partner there.</p><p>“Take it easy and catch your breath buddy,” Ash advised. “If he’s not using Earthquake yet, he must have some other plan. Catch your breath and use Reflect. We’ll be ready for whatever he’s got.”</p><p>“(Got it…)” he said, nodding in agreement as he did. Holding his paws up, he constructed a box of light around himself, watching it fade away just as quickly. The box would remain to shield Pikachu if something were to happen.</p><p>And the rumbling ground let him know that, indeed, something was coming.</p><p>“Torterra can feel the very planet beneath its feet,” Paul shouted over the field. “The shape of the planet. Every hill and mountain. Every canyon and crater. And every crack and hiding place. Pikachu is trapped.And now there’s no escaping unless he wants to bring down the walls on top of him! Stone Edge, Torterra, and end this once and for all!”</p><p>“TERRA!”</p><p>With a shout, the very ground beneath Pikachu’s feet began to shift and sharp stones began jutting out of the walls and ground and ceiling. Everywhere where there wasn’t sharp stone was quickly being filled with Pikachu-shredding sharpness.</p><p>“Dodge it, Pikachu! Extreme Speed!”</p><p>Pikachu once more surrounded himself with power, Pikachu began pinballing around the quickly tightening area, turning several sure hits into near-misses. But room to maneuver was quickly becoming a luxury Pikachu could no longer afford, and the Stone Edge smashed into the small Electric-Type, launching Pikachu out of the crack, smashing him through the barrier Torterra put up and sending him sailing through the air. As he was harmed, though, the Reflect blunted the damage, but Pikachu couldn’t disobey simple physics.</p><p>And this was exactly where Paul wanted him.</p><p>“Vine Whip! Catch Pikachu!”</p><p>The vines came fast and focused, quickly snapping around the Electric-Type, holding Ash’s first and final Pokémon in the air as the vines began to slowly squeeze the breath out of him.</p><p>Ash coughed as their link stole his breath away as well, forcing him to act and think quickly. “Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! You’ve gotta break free!”</p><p>“CHIYUUU!”</p><p>A desperate blast from Pikachu’s cheeks rushes down the vines, numbing them and causing Torterra’s grip to slacken, but only just enough that Pikachu was no longer getting crushed. He was still trapped.</p><p>“You don’t understand, Ketchum. You’re caught and this entire game is over. Even if I can’t crush your Pikachu, blasting it works just as well. Torterra, Energy Ball!”</p><p>As Pikachu struggled for freedom, Torterra began forming an Energy Ball of green, verdant energy in its maw. With a shout, the orb was fired out, aimed right at the trapped Electric-Type.</p><p>But Ash wouldn’t give up without a fight. “Iron Tail! Break free and hit it back!”</p><p>“Chuu…!” Pikachu grunted out as his tail became encased in metal, pushing apart the vines just enough for him to hop out before flipping forward and smashing the Energy Ball straight back where it came.</p><p>But where Ash looked up to see Paul once again grinding his teeth, he was met with a wicked grin.</p><p>“Swallow it up!”</p><p>And the Energy Ball Paul spent his time creating was gobbled up in a second by his first partner, and the leaves and grass growing on Torterra’s shell began to glow brightly as the absorbed energy was taken advantage of.</p><p>“You keep on surprising me, Paul,” Ash said, grinning right back at him. “I’m pretty sure that’s MY strategy you’re using there.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Just like you, I’m taking everything I can to get stronger. That means even your tricks are analyzed to see how they can help me.”</p><p>Ash laughed back. “Maybe! But that just means we know how to break that! Pikachu, use Splishy Splash!”</p><p>Pikachu spun, rising up on his tail as the flowing waters formed underneath him and began to create a wave that threatened to crash right on top of Torterra.</p><p>“Use Energy Ball! Barrage that wave until it’s just foam!”</p><p>Torterra began forming one Energy Ball after another, launching them in rapid succession, each of them crashing into the wave with an emerald explosion, blowing holes in the wave that kept Pikachu held up. The explosions were getting closer and closer to Pikachu before Ash ordered a strategy change.</p><p>“Use Electroweb to catch ‘em!”</p><p>Pikachu leapt off the wave, a new sphere of static electricity forming on the end of his tail before he flipped, sending the web of static electricity towards the last Energy Ball aimed straight for him. The webbing snapped around the ball like a bola, stopping it’s movement and causing another explosion in the air.</p><p>As Pikachu fell, though, Paul was ready. “Vine Whip.”</p><p>The vines, having had time to recover from their stunning from Pikachu, shot through the smoke and smashed Pikachu backwards before another blow from the second vine caught Pikachu in the side, aiming to knock him away and avoid any further paralysis, no matter how temporary.</p><p>“(Oh no you don’t...!)”</p><p>Pikachu had other plans, however, his paws taking hold of the second vine that smacked his side. The unexpected weight of the Mouse Pokémon pulled the vine downwards, but Paul was still in control. At least for the moment.</p><p>Pikachu looked up at the sides of the crater, and Ash, through him. There was a section of the wall that looked particularly fragile. Was that where Pikachu had been trapped earlier? It was time for quick thinking.</p><p>“Use Thunderbolt on the rocks!”</p><p>Pikachu obliged, sending out a bolt at the side of the crater they were in. The force of the blast caused the wall to collapse in a landslide.</p><p>Paul clinched his teeth. “What…?”</p><p>The landslide threatened to consume not just Torterra’s vines, but Pikachu as well! What was he plotting?</p><p>The rocks fell, and a cloud of dust covered the area for a moment. But once the dust was cleared, Ash-Pikachu stood on top of the debris, and Torterra’s vines were pinned underneath it.</p><p>“Now who’s trapped?” Ash taunted.</p><p>“Why you-”</p><p>“Pikachu, Hidden Power!”</p><p>Pikachu held up his hands and several spheres of chilling energy formed out of the air before being flung straight at the now trapped Torterra. Unable to use the vines for defense nor able to move with them trapped, the turtle was forced to take them head on, the chilling energy, causing the Grass-and-Ground-type a great deal of pain.</p><p>“STOP STANDING THERE AND THROW IT!” Paul shouted, his frustration mounting.</p><p>Torterra dug in deeply with its vines before using them like a catapult and flinging Pikachu upwards, cutting at the electric-type with all the debris that once trapped his vines. The force sent Pikachu bouncing down the crater after falling, bounding straight for Torterra’s mouth.</p><p>“Use Crunch on Pikachu! Hold it there!”</p><p>Opening its maw wide, Torterra grabbed the Electric-Type in his mouth. The force of the snapping bite made Pikachu cry out, as his tail dangled out of the Continent Pokémon’s mouth</p><p>“Synthesis, let’s go.”</p><p>At Paul’s instruction, Torterra’s plants once more began their photosynthesis, as Torterra began healing off the damage Pikachu had been inflicting while keeping him from moving around.</p><p>But Ash saw the tail, and that’s all he needed.</p><p>“Splishy Splash again!”</p><p>“From inside Torterra’s Mouth?!” Paul gasped.</p><p>The waters began to form and flow from around Pikachu’s tail, pooling around Torterra as the power of the move began to form a wave.</p><p>“Pikachu, make it a Splishy Splash Counter Shield!”</p><p>“(Got it!)”</p><p>With his tail swirling the waters it now touched, the wave that would ordinarily form and crash was now spinning like a vortex of water, trapping Pikachu and Torterra inside, much like Empoleon’s Whirlpool.</p><p>“You can’t be serious! You’re going to-” Paul couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>But perhaps he would believe his ears. “Pikachu, use Hidden Power again!”</p><p>The orbs formed in Pikachu’s paws and he tossed them out from where Torterra still had him caught in its mouth. The icy spheres mixed with the water, turning it into a chilly mixture before it fully froze solid in a beautiful, dangerous, swirling ice sculpture that contained both Paul’s Torterra as well as Ash’s Pikachu.</p><p>“You fool…! You’re forcing a draw now?!”</p><p>“I’ve never had anything in my mind EXCEPT winning!” Ash smirked confidently. “Ready buddy?”</p><p>From inside the ice came a loud, confident “Pika!”</p><p>“Use Iron Tail!”</p><p>From the side of the frozen sculpture came a blast as Pikachu’s steel-coated tail burst out the side and the Electric-Type leapt free of the ice, grinning madly as he very well knew what was next.</p><p>“Use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>“Pi-Ka-CHYUUU!” Smacking his cheeks mid flight, Pikachu launched the largest Thunderbolt of the battle so far at this point, firing at the icy tower. The force of the electric blast smashed and destroyed the tower in an explosion of ice, lightning, and other debris that the Splishy Splash had picked up. And sealed within this exploding tower was Torterra, who would be forced to take the full brunt of this massive explosion.</p><p>The crowd went quiet as the smoke cleared, and the pile of icy chunks lay down at the bottom of the crater now. There was a long silence as Pikachu, Ash, and the crowd waited to see the results.</p><p>Results Paul wasn’t interested in leaving them in doubt over.</p><p>“Synthesis.”</p><p>Poking out from under the chunks of ice was Torterra’s tree, and it once more began glowing green with the healing energy as Torterra shrugged the ice off its shell and stood ready for the next round.</p><p>“It’s not over yet. You’ve got a lot of tricks, Ash, but I’ve learned from my experiences. This tournament WILL be my victory once and for all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1-Billion Volt Thunderbolt!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just three more…” Ash’s chest rose and fell with a deep breath, easing tension in his shoulders that he didn’t know he’d had. “If we can break through Synthesis, this battle is ours.”</p><p>“Pika.” Pikachu stood on all fours, lowering his center of gravity. If they could just keep the offensive against Paul, he’d definitely have the firepower to wear them down.</p><p>“Hmph!” A smirk found an odd, unfamiliar place on Paul’s lips.</p><p>“What’s so funny!?” Ash snapped.</p><p>“You are.” Paul shook his head, an uncharacteristic chuckle escaping him. “You baffle opponents with your tactics, time and again.” There was no backhanded compliment to be had - Paul respected results, and Ash… well, his standing here in the first place said it all. He’d earned his prestige. “To me, though, you’re the same sort of predictable. Our exchanges haven’t changed in over twenty years!”</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped me from beating you, before.” A catty smirk crossed Ash’s face with his retort.</p><p>This exchange was hardly professional, and borderline unsportsmanlike… on the surface, at least.</p><p>“I’d like to remind you who won the last time we battled in the Champion’s Division.”</p><p>*</p><p>But, that was them.</p><p>“Believe me, I know. That’s why Pikachu and I are winning here, today! Magnet Rise!” Ash pointed a finger in the air. The goddess of victory would smile upon him.</p><p>An electromagnetic pulse washed over broken and disrupted land, ripping disheveled chunks of earth to float alongside Pikachu as an aid against Torterra. The mouse was suspended on air, once more!</p><p> </p><p>“Rock Polish!”</p><p>Sparks danced over Torterra’s body again, smoothing any buffs and excess dirt off of his shell. Once again, his speed and mobility increased.</p><p>“Let’s take the lead!” Taking on a bold smile, Ash waved a hand. “Splishy Splash!”</p><p>Roaring waters erupted from below Pikachu, carrying him on the crest of his tail to tower over Torterra. He surfed his way towards his foe, taking the initiative.</p><p>“Stone Edge!” Paul commanded, clenching a fist. “Cut Pikachu down in his path!”</p><p>Pikachu’s ear twitched. His perceptive hearing was picking up on the muffled sound of earth breaking, underwater.</p><p>“Swerve, Pikachu!” Ash urged, applying his quick judgement to Pikachu’s senses. Pikachu did just that, tilting his body right to swerve just shy of a sharp spire erupting from the tide!</p><p>‘There have to be more coming,’ Ash reasoned, thinking for Pikachu while he focused entirely on moving. ‘Keep on your toes - on your tail! Don’t stop moving!’</p><p>“Pikaaa…!” Pikachu swerved left, next, narrowly avoiding sharp stone. ‘The next one ought to be where you turn next,’ Ash coached. ‘Turn into a spin to fake him out!’ Pikachu leaned left, before using his momentum to turn into a wild clockwise spin on the end of his tail!</p><p>It seemed they were in the clear; Torterra was right within their sights. Through Pikachu’s eyes, though, the tortoise looked entirely too calm… that couldn’t be right.</p><p>A sharp gut feeling struck Ash. “Pull back, Pikachu!”</p><p>A sharp, craggy rock erupted just as Pikachu leaned back, making the panicked mouse’s heart skip a beat. The craggy rock came just short of scraping the fur on his belly.</p><p>Short of breath, Pikachu planted his tiny feet on Stone Edge, as Splishy-Splash was cut in two, crashing on either side of Torterra.</p><p>The mist showering his shell admittedly made the tortoise shudder; a terribly close call for both.</p><p>Cracks spread through the stone Pikachu occupied, cracking and crumbling until Pikachu was forced to jump to avoid the fallout.</p><p>“Don’t panic,” Ash coached. “We’re up close, now!” Iron Tail!”</p><p>“Chua…!” Building up momentum from above, Pikachu focused his power into his tail!</p><p> </p><p>“Use Earthquake!”</p><p>Brutal quakes smashed and battered the earth, sending seismic destruction through each of Stone Edge’s rocky titans. The result was an explosion of rocky shrapnel, bombarding Pikachu with shards of sharp stone.</p><p>“Pikaaa!” Pikachu cried, knocked further airborne by the stone that pummeled and cut at his hide.</p><p>Agh!” Ash yelped, sharp pains jabbing him in the side. “That won’t do us in. Pikachu, Hidden Power!”</p><p>“Pikaaaa….!” Pikachu growled, holding both of his paws above his head. Channeling his natural, inborn energy, he summoned a belt of projectiles around his body. With a swing of his tail, he fired the ice-type barrage at Torterra. “CHA!”</p><p>“Torterra,” Paul called, “Energy Ball!”</p><p>Torterra opened his mouth, firing several emerald bursts in succession.</p><p>Vibrant green collided with icy blue in mid-air, starting a rippling chain of explosions between Pikachu and Torterra. Pikachu braced himself, guarding his eyes from thick, black smoke.</p><p>‘Pikachu!’ Ash’s voice came through. ‘Now’s your chance; hit him with an Iron Tail, while the smoke’s blocking Torterra’s view!’</p><p>“Pi!” Pikachu tumbled through the thick veil of ash, coating his tail in steel. “Chua…!”</p><p>Paul’s eyes followed the action. Pikachu tumbled through the smoke, somersaulting towards Torterra. “Right on cue.”</p><p>“PI-KA!!” The iron hammer cracked down on Torterra’s dome, Cracking the ground underneath the Continent pokemon’s teeth. Torterra roared, stumbling back under Pikachu’s weight.</p><p>Feeling the satisfaction of a clean hit, Pikachu smirked. “Pika-chuuu.”</p><p>‘There’s more where that came from.’</p><p>Torterra shook his head, bucking Pikachu’s tail from atop his skull. “Ter.” The smirk on his face was extremely concerning, throwing Pikachu off balance.</p><p>‘I agree.’</p><p>The ground beneath Pikachu broke, split open by a bright green flash. An Energy Ball smashed into Pikachu’s underside before he even knew what was happening, enveloping the mouse in a flashy explosion!</p><p>The mouse tumbled through the air, blasted a ways away before colliding with a pile of rubble. Broken stone collapsed, burying Pikachu in debris.</p><p>“Ugh!” Ash held his gut, sharing the pain with Pikachu. “That Paul… he let us land that Iron Tail.” In hindsight, that move was extremely on-brand for his mastermind of an opponent. Lure Pikachu in, let him attack, and lower his guard before landing a solid hit on the far less durable pokemon.</p><p>“I should’ve known you’d be able to control Energy Ball, too!” Ash smirked, brushing his index finger over his nose. While he boasted, Pikachu pulled himself out of the rubble, savoring fresh air after escaping that dusty burial.</p><p>‘That was more than just a one for one. He’s probably trying to throw me off, making me second guess attacking up-close, in case he’ll have a counter ready for me… unless that’s what he wants me to think, so I’ll avoid direct contact, and let him wear us down while we stay on the run. Reverse psychology.’ Ash squinted across the fray at Paul, anxiously adjusting his cap. ‘Or maybe he’s going reverse-reverse psychology with it, and-’</p><p>‘Ash!’ Pikachu’s voice cut him off. ‘Thinking like that never works for us. Pull yourself together.’</p><p>Ash took a deep breath, setting his cap straight, after his fiddling had left it disheveled. ‘Thanks, Buddy. You’re right. All we can do is attack head-on, and overwhelm them!’</p><p>“Are you quite done?” Paul cut in, looking quite impatient. “Or, should I punish you for your inaction? Torterra, use Stone Edge!”</p><p>Several belts of jagged stone orbited Torterra, building up momentum before being flung towards Pikachu at peak velocity. Irregular chunks of rock targeted the mouse in a storm, closing in upon him quickly.</p><p>“Extreme Speed, Pikachu! Dodge!”</p><p>Pikachu was already well above land before the words passed Ash’s lips. Zigzagging on thin-air, he evaded the miniature asteroid belt that chased him, intermittently vanishing and reappearing in entirely different spots, faster than the human eye could follow.</p><p>It was even too much for Torterra’s watchful eye, it seemed, as the Stone Edge split to ambush the yellow and red blur. Even so, every time one came close to tagging or intercepting Pikachu, he was long gone. The chase had devolved into jagged stone orbiting and zipping around the expansive battlefield, creating a veritable field of hazards for the mouse.</p><p>Ash’s eyes darted back and forth like a restless game of ping-pong, coming short of following his partner’s endeavor to avoid being pelted and stabbed. He seemed to mutter a command under his breath every couple seconds, keeping Pikachu two steps ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Paul observed the scene with a cool neutrality, one hand slid into his coat pocket. For all of the chaos in play, Pikachu’s otherworldly speed had made him nearly impossible to track. He hadn’t taken a single hit. But, that followed his strategy to a tee. He was keeping Pikachu moving.</p><p>One glance at Ash told him everything he needed to know. His posture was tight and focused, but his breaths were obviously labored. The passion and finesse that Ketchum typically soared on was having its wings clipped. Ash-Pikachu was tiring on both ends; an opening would come.</p><p>Ash was sweating. He could feel Pikachu’s endurance waning, but even worse was the dizzying headache that came with following such speeds. He shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. “This is ridiculous! Let’s blow it away, Pikachu! Iron Tail!”</p><p>‘I thought you’d never ask!’ Pikachu stopped in his tracks, igniting a blinding extension of lightning from his metallic tail. Flipping forward, Pikachu shrieked, slashing at assaultive stones with a cutting arc of lightning that turned them to ashes. The action was repeated in several flips and spins, lashing out at every angle with explosive flashes of gold. Stones were incinerated by the scores, dropping to the field around Pikachu in piles.</p><p>A testament to his power.</p><p>It made Paul’s predatory smirk look all the more intimidating, highlighting his dark hues with passing flashes of lightning. “You’re getting sloppy, Ketchum! You really should’ve finished the job.”</p><p>“What!? Don’t tell me…” Ash’s eyes, guarded from the debris by his arms, scanned the field. Both he and Pikachu were blinded to their situation, thanks to black smoke hovering about. Though, neither needed to wait to confirm what they knew in the pits of their stomachs.</p><p>A small collection of jagged stone still orbited Pikachu, vertically and horizontally. He’d been ambushed.</p><p>“Terra!” With Torterra’s decree, Stone Edge fired at Pikachu.</p><p>“We’ve got no choice now,” Ash decided, narrowing his eyes. “Pikachu, pick up that Extreme Speed! Charge right through!”</p><p>A gutsy and reckless move, but that was classic Ash Ketchum. Pikachu followed his lead, firing himself into the rocks directly in front of him. He felt a jabbing pain to his skull, but persevered, shooting forward while the remainder of Paul’s trap passed him by.</p><p>Pikachu collided with Torterra, forcing the Continent pokemon to skid back across solid ground, kicking up rock and rubble under his feet. For all of his stubborn resistance, Pikachu’s sheer power was too great to ignore!</p><p>“Just the sort of hard-headed move I’d expect from you,” Paul muttered. Meanwhile, the hovering stones fired at the persistent mouse.</p><p>“Pikachu! Jump into Torterra’s tree!” Ash coached, and his partner dashed along tattered moss, grabbing one of the Continent pokemon’s branches to wiggle himself into the dense foliage. If they couldn’t outrun Stone Edge, they’d make Torterra take the punishment, instead!</p><p> </p><p>“Pi…?” Pikachu’s head tilted, ears standing up with suspicion. Within Torterra’s branches and tangled roots…</p><p>Through Pikachu’s colorful hues, Ash’s own keyed in, and widened. “What do you know…” The man’s expression hardened. ‘Pikachu, grab it! Now!’</p><p>Paul raised a brow at Ash’s sudden shift in demeanor. Pikachu’s Bond Phenomenon… that could only mean they’d found it. “TORTERRA.” Paul shouted. “Grab him, NOW. Vine Whip!”</p><p>Stone Edge’s fragments dropped to the ground, ignored in favor of a quick, merciless lash of Torterra’s vine that snagged around Pikachu’s body.</p><p>Breath left the mouse’s lungs. His grip on Torterra was forfeit, a vicious whiplash smashing his back against solid ground. Coughing and hacking for breath, mere feet in front of Torterra, Pikachu came to an awful realization - Magnet Rise had ended.</p><p>“Shoot!” Ash exclaimed. “Pikachu, Magnet Rise!”</p><p>“Pi… ka…” Still belly-up, Pikachu chanted between laborious breaths. With a screech, he unleashed a pulse of electromagnetism. “PI-KAAA!”</p><p>Lightning danced across the field before quickly dying out. Pikachu hovered mere inches off the ground before collapsing on his back. “Pika!?”</p><p>“You’re kidding.” Ash grit his teeth. “The move’s out of juice!?”</p><p>“Too bad,” Paul interjected with a devious smirk. “Torterra! Earthquake!”</p><p>One of Torterra’s tree trunk limbs lifted off the ground.</p><p>“Pikachu! Iron Tail!”</p><p>Pikachu scrambled to roll towards the Continent pokemon, just as his mighty hammer of the earth came down.</p><p>A deafening ‘clang’ sent a shock wave of raw power across the field.</p><p>“Ter…!?” Torterra grunted, pushing down with all of his weight. A sturdy metal was acting as a buffer, keeping him from pushing any further - in fact, he was bending at the knee!</p><p>“Pii…!” Hissing through his teeth was the only way he could endure the intense pressure on his steel-coated tail. Pressed beneath Torterra’s weight, Pikachu had wedged Iron Tail between himself and the Continent pokemon. Miraculously, he’d prevented Earthquake, thus far.</p><p>“You disappoint me, Ketchum!” Paul grimaced. “Again and again, you fall into the exact same trap.” His feelings invoked a snarl; truthfully, he felt insulted. He calmed himself, though - anger was a death trap in a battle of this intensity.</p><p>“...He’s right.” Ash’s brows furrowed. “Pikachu’s only holding up one leg…” Torterra’s other foreleg was free to execute the move - if not a subdued version.</p><p>Getting caught in this spot really was a terrible habit of theirs.</p><p>“If all you can do is gawk, then I’ll finish this,” Paul replied. “Torterra, use Earthquake!”</p><p>“TERR!” Forced to support himself on the foot that pressed down on Pikachu, Torterra smashed the opposite into the ground. His weight was removed from the mouse, just in time for a ripple in the earth to juggle Pikachu’s limp body.</p><p>“Grab him! Crunch!”</p><p>Bone crushing jowls snatched Pikachu before he could fall. Jagged teeth and a sharp beak crunched down upon the mouse, drawing a high squeal of pain.</p><p>“Ah!!!” Ash shouted in agony along with Pikachu, clutching his torso to endure the sharp pain in his sides. He felt like he was being crushed by a vice!</p><p>Pikachu was trapped, for the moment, and Ash was preoccupied with the agony that Ash-Pikachu brought. In the brief window where the trainer couldn’t pull together an unorthodox scheme to escape, Paul had to shut the match down with haste. “Finish him! Energy Ball!”</p><p>A vibrant prism of green leaked from Torterra’s maw, coating Pikachu in an overpowering lime light. At point-blank range, an explosive defeat awaited Pikachu and Ash.</p><p>“Pikachu… THUNDERBOLT!”</p><p>“Pika… CHU!”</p><p>The elemental energy amassing in Torterra’s mouth was quickly and harshly torn asunder, obliterated by a crashing bolt that shot down Torterra’s throat. He roared in pain, buckling to one knee. Thunderbolt hadn’t relented, Pikachu unleashing a steady assault of countless amps.</p><p>“What!?” Paul recoiled, his eye twitching at a scene he wouldn’t believe, were he not seeing it with his own eyes. “Torterra, let go of him!”</p><p>Torterra bucked around and struggled, finding no luck in spitting the mouse out. Every time he tried, Thunderbolt’s ferocity made him clamp down his jaw on Pikachu! He was locked in!</p><p>“Ehehe!” Ash grinned, brushing his index finger over his nose. His voice was strained, with the constant pressure on his torso. “Thunderbolt won’t work on the body of a ground type, but no one’s ever said they’re not vulnerable from the inside!”</p><p>“Tch…” Paul’s jaw locked in disbelief. Leave it to Ash to try something that insane. But, he couldn’t afford to dwell; Torterra had collapsed from all fours. He was weakening.</p><p>“Use Synthesis!”</p><p>Generous sunlight gathered in Torterra’s tree, supplying his body with a steady dose of vitality. In the face of the constant Thunderbolt, it was vital.</p><p>“Pi… ka… CHUUU!” Pikachu shrieked, doubling down on the attack. If Torterra was going to restore his stamina, Pikachu would just have to keep going until his foe was tapped out!</p><p>“You said something about falling into the same trap, over and over again?” Ash grinned, his eyes obscured by the brim of his cap. A playful air told Paul everything; he’d been played.</p><p>“You set this up, then.” Paul’s gaze narrowed upon Ash. He saw Torterra struggle to stand, before collapsing into the ground, again. Stray bolts of lightning flashed from within his beak, striking at the field with white-hot intensity. “Synthesis, again!”</p><p>A lively green glow gathered upon Torterra’s shell to stubbornly keep him fighting. The power Ash-Pikachu held was immeasurable - with no immunity to work around, his electric attacks were cutting through Torterra’s generous stamina with ease.</p><p>It was here, that the Sinnoh Champion felt a legitimate twinge of fear; an uneasy turning in his gut. For the first time in this match, he held a full scope of just how dangerous Pikachu was.</p><p>“I didn’t have this exact plan worked out,” Ash admitted. “But, I knew that if I got close, you’d take advantage of it, like you always do. That was our time to strike, and bring Torterra down!”</p><p>“Hah.” Paul’s look of disbelief eased into a smirk. “You’re unbelievable. Torterra, Synthesis! Knock him off, this time!”</p><p>Pikachu continued to unleash more and more of his vast electrical reserves, fighting the discomfort of being bucked around and ragdolled in Torterra’s jowls. Just a little more… just a little bit more power, and he’d have this battle won!</p><p>“TERRA!!!” With another new flood of strength coursing through him, Torterra brought his weight onto his hind legs, fighting the constant pain to his system. With vigor, he lurched forward, launching Pikachu from his grip.</p><p>“Pi!” Pikachu bounced off solid ground, skipping off the dirt several times before sliding onto all fours. He panted heavily, wiping some sweat from his brow. His side was sore, and he’d probably been shocking Torterra for a good minute.</p><p>‘Ash… how many was that?’</p><p>‘Three. The max number of Synthesis any pokemon can use is eight. I think that was the last of them.’</p><p>A satisfied smirk crossed Pikachu’s muzzle, as he rubbed his index finger under his nose in sync with his trainer. A boastful show of satisfaction.</p><p>The expended effort had been well worth it.</p><p>“Looks like you can’t heal up, anymore, Paul!” Ash huffed, standing upright to meet his opponent with a fearless gaze. “Now, we’re playing for keeps.”</p><p>“For keeps…?” Paul repeats before going into a chuckle. “I’ve been playing for keeps this entire time. But perhaps you’re right. We’ve barely reached the zenith of our strength!”</p><p>As if responding to Paul’s boast, Torterra’s body becomes enveloped in a green light, different from the healing aura that Synthesis would put around him. Now it was a sharper, more vivid shade. The Overgrow ability fueling his now weary body as Torterra stood strong against his fated foe.</p><p>“Zenith, huh,” Ash grinned. “I guess we really will play for keeps, right buddy?”</p><p>“(Seems that way…)” his partner panted. He stood on his hind legs, knowing exactly what was about to happen.</p><p>Ash and Paul both crossed their arms across their chests as a mysterious light began to shine from all around them, catching all the spectators off-guard. Even without Z-Rings, they were able to call upon this power. Was it Aura? Were the Legendary Pokémon of the Alola Region themselves watching this intense battle? It was impossible to know.*</p><p>But what they did know was it was time to unleash their Z-Moves.</p><p>Paul crouched down before standing up and spreading his arms and legs wide, the energy from the dance and their mysterious benefactor transferring from himself to Torterra.</p><p>On the other side of the battlefield, Ash and Pikachu gave each other a fistbump as well as a high-five with Pikachu substituting his tail. The light surrounding Ash then moved to Pikachu and fully powered him up.</p><p>Paul smiled. This was a gambit that, for now, seemed to be paying off. Instead of relying on a Subzero Slammer from Pikachu’s Ice-Type Hidden Power, Ash would be using an Electric-Type move. One with devastating power, but a move Torterra would resist, anyway.</p><p>Now it was time to strike.</p><p>“Torterra! Bloom Doom!”</p><p>The Zenith Energy Torterra absorbed began to flood forth, and a wave of energy coated the battlefield, causing a beautiful wave of wildflowers to bloom all across the field, including under Ash and Pikachu’s feet. From the tree on Torterra’s back came an enormous green sphere of energy as the wave of power that bloomed the flowers coalesced into one devastating burst of viridian energy.</p><p>Ash and Pikachu were ready, though. Ash was going all in on this move, not even taking any precautions like a Light Screen first; if they couldn’t handle Paul’s Z-Move with their own, then this battle really was decided at the start, then, wasn’t it? That’s why they were going to push through.</p><p>“Normally Thunderbolt’s got 100,000 volts! And when we powered it up into a Z-Move before, it was 100 times as strong! A 10 Million Volt Thunderbolt. But with our new power and this awakened bond, we can go 100 times past that! Pikachu, it’s time to show the world our One Billion Volt Thunderbolt!”</p><p>Pikachu, digging deep within his powers and feeling the strength of his decades long, tightly knit bond with Ash, brought forth a power that was unlike any the world had seen before. Electricity began to spike off of Pikachu’s tail and cheeks, and a thundercloud began to swirl overhead, blacking out the sky like if a Pokémon was using the Dynamax phenomenon. He leapt into the sky, this electricity beginning to surge forth just as the solar energy of the Bloom Doom began to shoot forth.</p><p>Ash, in complete sync with Pikachu, moved his hands backwards, cupping them together as an electromagnetic aura began to cause Pikachu to glow with every shade of color from the rainbow, so complete was his bond with Ash that it touched every color of the spectrum.</p><p>“GO!”</p><p>And moving their cupped hands forward, Ash and Pikachu shot forth not seven rainbow colored bolts of energy, but one spectral blast that scintillated with the seven colors. Their long years and lives together. The experiences from their rocky meeting, their quest to grow strong and stronger together, the rededication to that goal after the Sinnoh League, every laugh, joke, wince, growl, smile, and tear of their bond was fueling them now, turning into a power so strong that even Ash would be hard pressed to admit he thought they had stored up inside them before this moment.</p><p>The Bloom Doom and the One Billion Volt Thunderbolt clashed head on, and Torterra’s desperation poured as much energy as it could muster into this clash, the shockwaves blowing back dust, debris, rocks, everything away from the battlefield except the two trainers and their Pokémon. A vicious wind whipped up as the two moves battled for supremacy, but only Ash, Pikachu, Paul, and Torterra could see the intense center of the fighting.</p><p>And then, the balance began to shift. Slowly, the rainbow-colored bolt of lightning Pikachu was expelling forced back the Bloom Doom, all the way back to the sphere it originated from.</p><p>“ONE LAST PUSH!”</p><p>“PIIIIIIKAAAAAACHYYYYUUUUUU!”</p><p>The One Billion Volt Thunderbolt overtook Bloom Doom and blasted towards Torterra. But even Ash knew that a direct hit on Torterra wouldn’t end the match, so instead he decided to use other forces to inflict damage.</p><p>The singular bolt broke off into 14 rainbow colored bolts that struck the ground all around Torterra. There was a look of shock and surprise on the Pokémon’s face before everything exploded in a bright, rainbow light.</p><p>Even Ash and Pikachu couldn’t stare directly at the light from this explosion, with Ash pulling his hat down over his eyes and Pikachu squinting as he continued pouring out his energy.</p><p>Until at last, he was spent.</p><p>Pikachu landed, only a foot or two away from Ash.</p><p>The smoke and haze of the battlefield cleared up, and there was a hushed gasp over the entire arena at what they saw.</p><p>Or rather, what they did not see.</p><p>Between Ash and Paul’s trainer’s boxes on their sides of the field, there was now an abyssal crater, deep and dark with no obvious bottom. The two trainers stared across at each other.</p><p>Despite all appearances and mutterings from onlookers and even the referee, Ash knew the truth.</p><p>“This ain’t over yet…” Ash said, confident as he gripped the brim of his hat.</p><p>Pikachu went down on all fours, raising his tail into the air. “(He’s coming.)”</p><p>Paul lowered his head, a smile on his face as his plan, while somewhat costly towards his Pokémon’s endurance, had been a complete success.</p><p>“Stone Edge.”</p><p>There was a rumbling and shaking as pillars of stone began to erupt from the darkness, jagged and spiky with barely the smallest spot to be a safe foothold. These pillars started on Paul’s side of the abyssal gap, forming and rising across the gap until they made stepping stones all the way across to Ash’s side.</p><p>And then, rising on a mountain in the middle, was Paul’s Torterra.It looked worse for the wear from the fall, its leaves glowing brightly from the Overgrow. But then, even Pikachu looked like a stiff breeze would knock him over at this point, after pouring so much energy into the Z-Move.</p><p>But Paul knew this battle wasn’t over yet, either.</p><p>“It’s time, Ash Ketchum. One final act in this story that will lead to my ultimate victory!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* 5 years ago, Paul defeated Ash in the PWT semi-finals, and Leon defeated Paul in the finals to become World Champion. Paul had a revenge match in this tournament, defeating him in the quarter-finals.</p><p>** A bit of a loredump;</p><p>The disturbing issue of Necrozma's body making up Z-Crystals was addressed when Ash assisted Interpol and Moon with the Necrozma situation in Alola!</p><p>Once this was learned from the Ultra Recon Squad, Ash sought to understand and aid the hurting Necrozma after their defeat. Convening with Interpol and Alola as a whole, the region decided to revisit their practices, returning all Z-Crystals possible to Necrozma to allow them to heal.</p><p>In return for the act of compassion, Necrozma instead will bless those worthy of Z-Moves with their light, when they perform the dance. The Island Challenge still exists in Alola, seeking each dance upon completing trials instead of the crystals, themselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hello, My Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The distance between Ash and Pikachu was miniscule; with an obliterated field, Pikachu had very little space within bounds to work with, before he’d stumble into a steep fall.</p><p>Ash analyzed what was left of the field; a huge, open pit, with Torterra standing on a stone pillar closer to Paul’s end. There was a generous number of rocky outcrops left of varying height and stability; both remaining of the field itself, and Paul’s offered stepping stones of Stone Edge.</p><p>Pikachu agreed with the next thought that ran through his mind - they’d be better off avoiding Paul’s offered plan of attack, if they could help it. Who knew what sorts of potential traps he’d laid?</p><p>“Are you planning to attack today?” Paul taunted, interrupted Ash’s train of thought. “No time limit is going to save you; not that you’d be shameless enough to seek it.”</p><p>‘He’s trying to get in our heads,’ Pikachu spoke through their link. ‘Don’t get hasty and fall for it.’</p><p>‘ Hey, I know.’ Ash smirked to himself. Speaking mentally was doing Ash a service; rather than talking, he was catching his breath . ‘It’s not gonna work… but, he’s got a point. We do have to keep moving.’</p><p>‘I’ll follow your lead.’ Pikachu’s last verbal show of faith, before they broke the conversation to resume.</p><p>“Might as well give it one more try,” Ash shouted, throwing a hand in the air. “Magnet RIse!”</p><p>“Pika…!” Pikachu growled, exerting effort into his cheeks. Prodding them for leftover electricity. He felt his wells running on dry, and forced them. A faint static washed over the pit.</p><p>Nothing. Pikachu panted, centering himself on his feet.</p><p>“Forcing a move that’s already run out,” Paul scowled. “How desperate. Energy Ball!”</p><p>Torterra opened his mouth, firing a huge, emerald blast bolstered by Overgrow.</p><p>“Knock it back!” Ash instructed with a wave of his hand. “Iron Tail!”</p><p>“Chua…!” Pikachu growled, taking a stance with a steady center of gravity, coating his tail in iron. No surge of electricity; they needed to conserve every iota they could muster.</p><p>“PI-KA!” A pivot of Pikachu’s hips sent the Energy Ball back towards its source. An explosion clouded Torterra in smoke - seemingly a direct hit!</p><p>When the debris cleared, however, Torterra hadn’t taken any more damage. Instead, there was a dent in the pillar he stood upon.</p><p>“Damn it, we missed!”</p><p>‘Sorry,’ Pikachu chimed in. ‘My aim is off. I’m spent.’</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Ash reassured. “We’ll just have to take Paul’s approach, and get close. It’s all-or-nothing, now. Charge in, and use Light Screen!”</p><p>Pikachu steadied himself on all fours before lunging, landing atop the nearest rock formation. A wave of his arms summoned a pink, translucent shield about his body.</p><p>“Energy Ball!” Paul commanded.</p><p>Torterra fired a destructive burst of natural energy, targeting the mouse.</p><p>“Next one!” Ash waved a hand, stumbling on his feet in the midst of his dramatic gesture. This was getting ridiculous… his legs felt like jelly - like they could collapse under him at any moment.</p><p>Pikachu hopped to the right onto another, lower rock mount, as an explosion detonated behind him. His front paws hit the surface with a thud, and he stumbled, scrambling to stand upright. This pillar was closeby; a small opportunity to catch his breath.</p><p>Close enough, that he felt stray pebbles tap against his furry hide.</p><p>“Reflect!”</p><p>A similar wave of Pikachu’s arms summoned a more physical barrier about him.</p><p>“Energy Ball!” Paul commanded, and his pokemon fired another orb. “You don’t seriously think that I’d let you set up without consequence?”</p><p>“You say that,” Ash paused mid-quip to swallow air, “but here we are.” Snarky even in his exhaustion. “On to the next one!”</p><p>Another prism of green was fast approaching, and Pikachu hopped over it. The closest stepping stone to Torterra was just within reach!</p><p>“Energy Ball!”</p><p>The rocky footing crumbled to smithereens before Pikachu’s very eyes. His tiny paws scrambled for a rock - debris - anything that could launch him forward. But, any leftover rock was swallowed by the blast, and his paws swiped at nothing, like he was desperately treading water to no avail. Only the abyss awaited him, below.</p><p>“Keep your cool, Buddy!” Ash coached. “Ride on up with Splishy-Splash!”</p><p>Pikachu took heed, flipping forward to aim his tail downward. “Pi-KAAA!”</p><p>With a wave of his paws, he summoned a roaring tidal wave under him. The highest crest caught his tail, allowing the mouse to surf a climbing current towards Torterra. He’d close in, and pulverize the Continent pokemon!</p><p>Paul waved a hand. “Shut it down, with Vine Whip!”</p><p>Two vines were suffered as a buffer to the huffing Torterra, spinning at a wild pace. The whips met the might of Splishy-Splash, tearing the ebb of the wave into harmless mist.</p><p>“What!?” A weary Ash gawked at the scene. Torterra had weaponized his vines to blast through their wave, like some sort of giant fan!</p><p>There was no time to counter-attack; only an urging from Ash to abandon ship, as Pikachu tilted himself away from the wave’s crest to save himself. A mighty gust of wind sent him flying to the wayside. “Pi-kaaa!”</p><p>The mouse was on a crash course for the pit’s rocky walls - an ugly collision, if they didn’t act quickly. “Pikachu,” Ash alerted, watching through his partner’s eyes, “grab that rock! Quick!”</p><p>A forgiving, angular outcrop of rock was in Pikachu’s path. Gritting his teeth, he clamped down on it with his arms and legs, putting an end to his momentum. He breathed a huff of relief; this rock wasn’t big enough to stand upon, but it held his weight, for the time being.</p><p>Paul’s gaze turned on the mouse, who at a glance, had probably slid halfway down the chasm. He was clinging onto a desperate foothold in the battle. But, it was best to never count Ash and Pikachu out, before the fight was over. “Knock him down. Vine Whip!”</p><p>Two vines shot into the chasm, snapping towards Pikachu.</p><p>“We don’t have much room to move,” Ash lamented through grit teeth. “Iron Tail!”</p><p>Pikachu hardened his tail, keeping his eyes diverted from the action. He had to hold his position; Ash’s own guidance would lead his fight against the whips. A swing of his tail smashed into a tendril, swatting it away before a second one came. The clash escalated in speed, and Pikachu found himself swatting off a repetition of strikes with Ash’s guidance at each turn.</p><p>The fight had turned into something of a long-range sword fight!</p><p>Torterra grunted in irritation. He was stoic and patient to the highest degree - but, this fight had worn on him. He’d sustained plenty of damage, and had grown tired, even with a steady stream of rejuvenation. Pikachu’s Iron Tail repelled his whips at every turn, and the repeated strikes of metal had left his vines sore.</p><p>Paul clicked his tongue, irritated. “Your stubbornness never ceases to amaze.” Whether that was meant for Ash or Pikachu was unclear. “Break their ground!”</p><p>Vine Whip lashed back, smashing into the earth that Pikachu was gripping onto!</p><p>“Crap!” Ash exclaimed, as he felt Pikachu lose his footing. “Use Iron Tail, on the wall!”</p><p>Pikachu responded, smashing his iron-clad tail into the rocky surface. He dragged to a halt, again, letting out a sigh. He was safe.</p><p>“Your failsafes are unique,” Paul remarked. “I’ll admit that much.” Ash looked ready to accept the praise, but he was cut off. “But, they make you oh-so predictable! Pikachu had to use his tail to keep his position, and now it’s stuck. Torterra!”</p><p>The whips that had just unearthed Pikachu returned to him, lashing violently at the trapped pokemon. With his tail occupied and his electricity fading, he had no means of escape!</p><p>Pikachu saw the coming crack of the whip, and through his brown, beady eyes, so did Ash. A sudden impulse from his trainer - ‘head to the left!’ - struck him. Not even a complete thought, but it was enough. His head snapped to the side, avoiding the loud ‘snap’ that belted his ears.</p><p>‘GRAB IT!’</p><p>Pikachu snatched Torterra’s vine with his paw, giving it no chance to retreat.</p><p>Ash gave Paul no chance to marvel at their reflexes. “Hidden Power!!”</p><p>“Chuuu….!” Pikachu channeled his inner power into an orbiting belt of icy spheres, flinging them at Torterra.</p><p>The titan cried out in agony as bitter cold battered his already wavering hide, suffering the chill of his least advantageous type coursing through his veins. He stumbled in recoil, but that unfortunately wasn’t all - his vine felt numb.</p><p>Paul was the next to notice. “You’re kidding!” Eyes wide, he observed Torterra’s hold on Pikachu - or, perhaps, the reverse. His vine had been pelted with several rounds of frost, leaving it cold and bitter.</p><p>Torterra yanked his vine back with a grunt, dislodging Pikachu from the rocky wall.</p><p>“Now! Find some ground!” Ash encouraged, as Pikachu released Torterra’s vine mid-flight, flinging him airborne. Spotting a narrow pillar, he flipped forward, hitting its flat surface with a thud. His breath was heavy, desperately catching up for lost energy. But, he was grounded, again.</p><p>“Hmph.” Paul grunted at Pikachu’s stubborn recovery. Even from his vantage point over the expansive pitfall, Pikachu was barely clinging on - toppling him would be a matter of just one solid hit. But, this wasn’t a simple matter, either.</p><p>Torterra, himself, was clinging to a thread of strength. His body was ragged, and much of his strength exhausted. If Pikachu could catch him off-guard, this could be over for them.</p><p>Catching foes off-guard was something Ash was wont to do. Paul felt a great sense of urgency swell in his gut that he wasn’t at all comfortable with; they had to be shut down. “Stone Edge!”</p><p>“Terra!” The Continent pokemon let out a low, pained growl. This summoning was taking more out of the pokemon than it was ever supposed to; jagged stones materialized around Torterra, one by one, orbiting his battered shell. With a stomp of his foot, he flung the barrage at an exhausted Pikachu.</p><p>“If that hits, we’re done,” Ash thought aloud. “Dodge that!”</p><p>Pikachu lowered his center of gravity, crouching on all fours. The series of jagged stones shot towards him, aiming to batter and stab, and within seconds they were upon him. “Pi!” He exerted, springing to the next nearby platform. Wind of the passing stones scraped Pikachu’s tail, and his heart pounded. If those had hit…</p><p>He slid around atop uneven rock, digging his tail into a sliver to right his path. He could feel a sense of urgency through Ash; the stones were right on his tail!</p><p>“Pi!” Pikachu panted, desperately flinging himself off his standing to lunge for a shorter rock formation. He heard the crash of rock behind him; at least one of the projectiles had battered where he’d just been.</p><p>“They’re still right behind us,” Ash huffed, holding his side. He could feel the burn Pikachu was enduring to keep his little feet moving. They had to shake that Stone Edge off, no matter what! The Champion’s eyes darted, searching for any way out. A Thunderbolt wouldn’t be reliable, at this point… if they could just use the environment.</p><p>That was it! ‘Buddy, I need you to get to the wall of the hole, and run!’</p><p>“Pi… pi… pi…!” Pikachu fought and ignored the protest of his burning lungs, immediately leaving his next refuge to spring towards the uneven slope leading into the field’s abyss. He could feel the stones tailing him. Just a bit closer…!</p><p>‘NOW!’</p><p>Ash’s confidence rang true, and pikachu obeyed, sprinting along the wall, swerving out of Stone Edge’s path. Leaping from rock to craggy surface, he ran horizontally along the steep surface. Now, the Stone Edge should crash into-!</p><p>No. An identical dread rang in Ash and Pikachu; the rocks had swerved from their path of hitting a solid surface, chasing the running mouse. One pulled ahead of the pack, forcing Pikachu to leave his footing, lifting his right leg and paw for it to rip through beneath them.</p><p>This wasn’t working. Ash narrowed his eyes, searching for any sort of out. They couldn’t run from the stones. They had to be dealt with, personally…</p><p>‘Ash,’ Pikachu urged. ‘I have an idea!’</p><p>Paul studied Ash with scrutiny. Widened eyes hardened into a focused gaze - a sure tell he was up to something.</p><p>“Pikachu! Extreme Speed! Between those two pillars!”</p><p>Pikachu bolstered his speed with a silver streak, stretching his body to its limits with a sudden propulsion off the rocky wall. Blasting halfway across the battlefield in an instant, he passed two parallel rock formations.</p><p>Stone Edge followed, relentlessly chasing him down.</p><p>Finally. A triumphant grin appeared on Ash’s features. “There we go! Electroweb!”</p><p>Pikachu dropped from Extreme Speed, wasting absolutely no time in turning around, flinging a bundle of electricity from his tail. “Pika-pika-pika… chu-PI!”</p><p>The net quickly spanned in the face of Stone Edge, and pulled taut. Clinging to rock on either side, the net formed a barrier, catching the volley of stones, which quickly stretched it to its limits, inches from Pikachu.<br/>“Go!” Ash commanded, waving a hand aside.</p><p>“Pi-KA!” Swinging his body around, Pikachu smacked his tail into the densely packed center of the web. He was knocked back, and Stone Edge fired off like a slingshot!</p><p>While Torterra was battered with sharp stones, Pikachu’s back hit a rough surface, and his feet scrambled for stability. The heels of his feet found ground, but only enough to hold him up against the lower end of a tall rock formation. He had to cling to uneven surfaces with his paws; there wasn’t even enough room to start a jump!</p><p>“Talk about a tight spot.” Ash watched the action through Pikachu’s eyes. Now, they were stranded down below… and Torterra had a clear shot at them. “Use Light Screen!”</p><p>A pink barrier surrounded Pikachu. That could hold off damage, but still…!</p><p>“Fruitless,” Paul cut in. “We both know Pikachu can’t take another attack, and he’s stranded. But, I respect your refusal to admit defeat. Torterra, Energy Ball!”</p><p>The dust and debris surrounding Torterra was blown away by a massive burst of emerald. Plummeting rapidly, the Energy Ball had Pikachu in its crosshairs.</p><p>Ash was tempted with a snappy one-liner, or comeback; but, his weary body and burning lungs told him that not a breath could be wasted. Clenching his fists, he roared in unison with Pikachu-</p><p>“THUNDERBOLT!”</p><p>“Pika….!” Pikachu growled, smacking his paws against his cheeks to jumpstart his reserves. Electricity jumped from the red and black tufts, coursing down his spine and through his tail.</p><p>“CHU!!!” Lightning crashed into the incoming Energy Ball. The clash rang deafening over the battlefield. Heavy, elemental energy pressed its weight into wild, desperate streaks of lightning.</p><p>Pikachu grit his teeth, growling through tiny canines as he pushed what was left of his might into the stubborn bolts. His cheeks felt overheated - his electricity was practically running on empty; for every inch of ground his bolts gained against Energy Ball’s power, his flickering power gave up two.</p><p>“Piii… Pi-ka….!” Pikachu was pressed into the rocky surface. With a last shriek, he poured his power into the vibrant sphere. Energy Ball and Thunderbolt detonated.</p><p>A flash of pain shot through Ash’s side. He recoiled. “Pikachu…!”</p><p>The rocky mount holding Pikachu detonated and collapsed, a pile of rubble falling atop the mouse for good measure. Paul watched quietly from above, studying the fallout.</p><p>
  <b>“Is that it!? After a desperate struggle with Torterra, is Pikachu FINALLY down!?”</b>
</p><p>“Hell, no…” Ash hissed through his teeth, forcing himself to stand upright. “Not yet! Not ever.”</p><p>A yellow paw clawed out of debris, pushing pebbles and boulders aside. A tail came next, swatting more away. “Piii…!” Shaking his fur out, Pikachu surfaced, coughing. The dust in the air was irritating… but, he’d held on. He smirked, brushing dirt off his face. Light Screen had done its job.</p><p>“Tch!” Paul grimaced. Yet again, Pikachu stubbornly clung on. Every failure to end the battle only put Torterra at greater risk. He had to end this battle decisively! “Torterra! Frenzy Plant!”</p><p>The towering stone that held Torterra rumbled, sending waves through the broken field that culminated in towering roots bursting from below. Raising around Pikachu’s pillar, they surrounded him.</p><p>“They’ve got us cornered,” Ash noted. “Electroweb, Pikachu! Defend yourself!”</p><p>(Got it!) Pikachu nodded, raising the fluffy end of his tail. “Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika…!” He pushed bundling static to the end of the lightning bolt extremity, but the spiked roots were coming in fast! Pikachu’s heart skipped a beat. It was too late, now!</p><p>The mouse winced… then hesitated. The thorny wrath of Frenzy Plant never came. In fact, as he looked about him, the roots were withering, and descending into the abyss!</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Paul blanched at the scene unfolding before him. Frenzy Plant had died away as quickly as it’d come up. Looking back to Torterra, the Sinnoh Champion’s jaw clenched. The Continent pokemon was buckling on his legs, heaving with exhaustion. Even in the glow of Overgrow… “So, your grass-type power is tapped out. Just like Pikachu.”</p><p>Their main elements, hardly making a fizzle… one might call it pitiful, but Paul knew better. Undoubtedly, in his mind, so did Ash - both pokemon were at their limits, yet they refused to give in. They absolutely had to win!</p><p>Ash grinned. This was a tremendous opportunity. “He’s tired. Pikachu, hit him with Iron Tail!” Pivoting on his foot, Ash reared back his opposite leg. “Give it all you’ve got!”</p><p>Pikachu sprung off his low plateau, dashing up the steep incline of Torterra’s pedestal. “Chuuuuuaaaa….!” His tail coated itself in durable metal as he scaled the heights, flickering several times as Pikachu struggled to keep his concentration.<br/>“PI-KAAA!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Torterra was forced to watch Pikachu shove off the plateau, somersaulting above him. Even as the solid steel smashed into his skull, he lacked the strength to even lift a vine. A dull pain rattled his body, making his weight buckle into the otherwise sturdy rock.</p><p>“There!” Paul’s eyes snapped open. “Use Crunch!”</p><p>“Grrhhh…!” Torterra rumbled, snatching the mouse with his mighty jowls before he could retreat. Strength regained, he sank his sharp teeth into Pikachu!</p><p>Pikachu shrieked. Tried as he might to flail and pry Torterra’s jaw open, he couldn’t stop the tortoise’s beak from jabbing and crushing him. If this kept up… the little strength he had left would slip from him.</p><p>“Agh!!” Ash clutched his side, feeling a sudden sharp pain. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out… “Splishy Splash, Pikachu! Hit ‘im hard!”</p><p>“Pikaaa…!” Pikachu wriggled his arms out of Torterra’s beak, raising them above his head. “CHU!!” A sudden tidal wave crashed into Torterra, battering him.</p><p>The tortoise groaned and stumbled, nearly losing his footing under the water’s weight. He reasserted his place by biting down on Pikachu.</p><p>“Chu!!! Chu!!! Chu!!!” Increasingly hoarse cries followed, as Pikachu battered Torterra with another wave, and another after that. The jabbing pain in his side persisted, but he refused to lose.</p><p>“Terrra!!!” Torterra cried out in pain, dropping Pikachu from his grip.</p><p>Pikachu hit the rocky surface on his back, panting as he scrambled to crawl away from Torterra, kicking and dragging himself towards the edge of the rocky heights. He collapsed, gasping for breath on his back. Just.. just a little longer, and he’d have his breath back… he’d have enough energy to finish this. Definitely.</p><p>Never mind the blurry double vision, or his sore limbs. Nope. He was fine.</p><p>Torterra wasn’t faring much better - he stood still, taking the moment to recover his stamina.</p><p>Both pokemon were battered and exhausted. Yet, neither wanted to give an inch - if they didn’t fight with every iota of energy and effort they had, all of their hard work would be for naught.</p><p>Pikachu tried to sit up, and stare down his foe. They met with a steely, unbreakable gaze. No words were needed - they respected each other immensely, as rivals, and as pokemon. Each their trainer’s trusted starter, there were no lengths they wouldn’t go to succeed alongside them.</p><p>A noble train of thought, but Pikachu couldn’t even prop himself up. His paw felt like jelly, and it slipped from under him, leaving him in a pathetic state, belly-up.</p><p>‘Heh… what a spot we’re in, huh?’ Ash’s weary voice ran through Pikachu’s mind. He, himself, sounded like he was ready to collapse. ‘Don’t even feel like I can move…’</p><p>‘I don’t, either,’ Pikachu admitted. It hurt his pride to say so. ‘There’s got to be a way out of this.’</p><p>Paul, meanwhile, had waited long enough. Torterra had a moment to rest, and Pikachu still wasn’t moving. This was their chance to put an end to the battle. “Finish it, Torterra! Energy Ball!”</p><p>The Continent pokemon parted his mouth, gathering a swirling green orb of natural might. Just as the orb came together, though, it started to deteriorate. In his state, Torterra was struggling to focus his might!</p><p>“C’mon… come on, Pikachu!” Ash clenched his fists. He had to share his strength with his partner… whatever he could dig up that was left. “You have to get up!”</p><p>Little, yellow paws pushed against the flat surface, straining to prop Pikachu’s weight up. Pikachu’s paws trembled, and he gasped for breath.</p><p>Energy Ball was launched. It swallowed the edge of the pillar and exploded violently. In a cascade of emerald lights and hues, jagged rock and smoke blasted across the open field.</p><p>The silence of the stadium was deafening. The whole world had stopped, breath held for the reveal of Pikachu’s unconscious body. An open crater in the pillar’s edge revealed… no sign of Pikachu. He only could’ve dropped into the abyss.</p><p>All eyes turned on Ash, when he hit the ground with an audible thud. Hunched over with tangled legs and hanging arms, his face was hidden from the world. Not a word.</p><p>“Well!?” Paul broke the silence, glowering at his rival. “Is this an admission of defeat!? Our battle deserves better than your theatrics!” His command was loud, and irritated. Ash was the only one who knew Pikachu’s whereabouts. If he’d fallen to his defeat, Paul only deserved the admission from his own lips. Anything else would be a show of poor sportsmanship.</p><p>Unless…?</p><p>No. The Sinnoh Champion shook his head. The wear of this battle was getting to him and his composure. It was completely unbecoming. Though, a cough into his palm didn’t soothe his nerves… he was still sweating. Why couldn’t he shake an ugly feeling…?</p><p>A loose pebble fell from Torterra’s pedestal, clacking against a steep decline into the abyss. On the lowest edge of an uneven, craggy crater, a tiny yellow paw surfaced.</p><p>“Sorry, Paul.” Gloved hands adjusted the backwards cap, and a prominent grin was cast.</p><p>“Pi-KA!” Flying over the plateau was a blur of yellow and red - Pikachu! He tumbled atop Torterra’s shell, tiredly scrambling for the Continent pokemon’s tree.</p><p>“But, we never give up until the end!” Still grounded, Ash beamed with absolute enthusiasm, lazily gesturing his partner on. “Let’s go, Buddy!”</p><p>“What!?” Dark irises trembled at the mouse’s move. Why had he jumped into Torterra’s tree, of all places… not unless he and Ash had spotted…</p><p>“Torterra! Drag him out with Vine Whip, immediately!” Paul’s command was cutting and urgent.</p><p>Pikachu grabbed one of Torterra’s branches, before a vine yanked on his foot. With a shimmy of his heel, he yanked it free, and crawled into the dense shrubbery. Hunks of leaves were singed, and carvings of Iron Tail were etched in the wood. Like Torterra, though, they still stood.</p><p>The tiny mouse found himself losing traction, and yanked on the sturdiest branch he could find! Kicking his little legs, he yanked his weight onto a bed of bark that kept him balanced. His little nose twitched, picking up the faintest trace of apple.</p><p>A sudden strangulation of his stomach. Vine Whip squeezed Pikachu, yanking him away from his goal. The pressure was hell on his already sore ribs. Pikachu persisted, sucking in his gut. Vine Whip’s grip loosened, and Pikachu slipped his tail into the grip, prying himself free.</p><p>With his mahogany eyes back on the prize, Pikachu found it - a tangled nest of roots, sinking into Torterra’s tree. In the center of the foliage was a mostly withered apple - Leftovers. The source of Torterra’s ongoing, frustrating, seemingly endless vitality.</p><p>‘There it is,’ Ash coached through Pikachu. ‘Grab it!’</p><p>He did so, stretching out as much as possible. Just a little more, and… he had it!</p><p>A sudden whiplash smashed into Pikachu’s paws.</p><p>Ash hissed, clutching his hand. “Son of a…! Bite it!”</p><p>Pikachu bared his fangs, chomping down on the offending whip. It attempted to recoil and pull away, but Pikachu yanked back, tying his tail around Torterra’s largest branch. With one of those vines occupied, he was free to grasp Leftovers with his tiny paws, and yank. But, it didn’t come undone - the roots around it resisted, clinging to their extra lifeblood. He felt Vine Whip yank away again, and bit down harder.</p><p>Paul tapped his fingers rhythmically against his arms, teeth clenched in agitation. This should’ve already been over, with Pikachu grabbed and beaten to submission. But, Torterra was fighting with a failing toolset; one of his vines couldn’t seem to grip the mouse - or even function properly at all. The frost coating the whip… that Hidden Power must have left it numb!</p><p>A fact Ash had accounted for, long ago.</p><p>‘Just a little more,’ Ash’s words rang in Pikachu’s mind. ‘Keep pulling! You’ve got it!’</p><p>Pikachu’s foot was pressed against Torterra’s bark, leveraging him to pull with all of his might! The roots started to snap and break, their grip on Leftovers weakening. All was going well, until a harsh lash smacked into Pikachu’s back. He squealed, reflexively releasing Torterra’s grip from his jowls. ‘That was the frozen vine,’ Ash’s intuition told him; it could only aid the healthy vine in dragging him out. The sudden strangulation around him confirmed it.</p><p>Grumbles and growls of irritation and discomfort came from Torterra; the giant stomping about and struggling with the mouse that plagued his prided shell. With each tug of war, his balance was failing him, stumbling about the pillar against Pikachu’s resistance. A stumble in the wrong direction disheveled him - his sturdy leg had stumbled into the groove Energy Ball had dug out!</p><p>While Torterra retreated in a panic, Ash watched on. His look of struggle and concentration, marked with grit teeth, turned into a mischievous grin.</p><p>Pikachu was losing his grip… he just had to bring that rotten apple with him! He’d wriggled his paws free, and gripped the hold item.</p><p>“Do it, Torterra!” Paul commanded passionately, tightening a fist. “Free yourself of Pikachu!”</p><p>Torterra roared, tearing Pikachu out of his tree with a stubborn show of strength! A triumphant toss of his vine flung Pikachu skyward!</p><p>A sudden break in resistance had launched Pikachu with nauseating momentum, but the discarded electric-type couldn’t complain - he’d pulled Leftovers with him, tangled in small roots. He chucked the pesky item into the chasm - never to plague this battle again.</p><p>“Quick, Pikachu!” Ash shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Pull Torterra’s vine with you! Iron Tail!”</p><p>“Cha!” Pikachu responded instantaneously, hardening his tail into steel as he spun, hooking the Vine Whip into its jagged iron. Flung towards the empty chasm that was their battle field, he pulled Torterra’s weight with him!</p><p>‘There!’ Ash’s passionate voice rang in Pikachu’s mind. ‘Grab that rock pillar!!’</p><p>There was a half-broken, disheveled hunk of rock standing resilient towards the bottom of the pit, right in Pikachu’s path.</p><p>“Terr-tor!” Torterra stumbled forward, struggling to regain his balance as his very own momentum was pulling him towards the broken end of his pedestal! He did his best to center his weight and plant his feet, but Pikachu had stretched his vine taut - his foremost foot was digging into the edge of the crater.</p><p>“You…!” Paul’s teeth grit, and his heart hammered a bit faster than he’d like to admit. “Torterra, pull away from him! Immediately!” A dramatic wave of his hand and pin-point pupils sold Paul’s urgency. This was very much a Ketchum move; using the environment to dishevel an opponent and turn the tides in his favor. At this critical moment, that turn could mean losing.</p><p>“Pi…!” Stubborn paws and feet clung to the rocky surface, uneven stone offering convenient foot holds for Pikachu to hug around and hold. He’d found his anchor!</p><p>“Terr…!” A gasping Torterra planted his foot furthest from the gap in his pillar, pulling back his vine with all of his strength! Pikachu’s hold was remarkably stubborn, though - in his exhausted state, the Continent pokemon was struggling.</p><p>“Piiii… pi-ka….!” Pikachu growled through grit teeth, digging his tiny claws into stone. His extremities were sore, and his grip was slipping. ‘Hang in there, Pikachu! We’re almost there!’ Ash’s supportive voice resonated and his mind, and Pikachu doubled down, binding his jagged tail closer to him to give the vine another pull!</p><p>Crack! Torterra’s foremost leg lost support, as its weight crumbled the weakening ground beneath him! Both of his forelegs slipped into the gap, threatening him with a harsh decline.</p><p>“NOW, TORTERRA! PULL BACK WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!” Paul shouted, encouraging his starter pokemon - the winner of countless battles. The forever-reliable anchor of his team.</p><p>A gleam of determination in Torterra’s coal eyes. With a mighty, hoarse roar, the commander of his element hauled back his captive vine. It was his to use, and his alone!</p><p>“Now, Pikachu!” Ash shouted, throwing a hand in the air from where he sat. “Let go!”</p><p> </p><p>The mouse had been clinging to that rock with all of his might and willpower. To hear Ash’s command - even already knowing what he had in mind - was tremendous relief. With a devious smirk, Pikachu let go. All of the force Torterra had exerted until now launched him sky-high.</p><p>While Torterra stumbled back onto reliable ground, Pikachu untangled his tail from Vine Whip, sending him SOARING over the broken field, and over Torterra’s head.</p><p>Paul’s eyes followed the mouse through the air, and he felt his stomach sink. “Torterra! Turn around, immediately!”</p><p>“Let’s win this, buddy!” The grounded Champion grinned, waving a hand. “Extreme Speed!”</p><p>A silver streak built around Pikachu as he gathered his remaining strength, blasting him down at Torterra like a live missile!</p><p>Even in his exhausted state, Torterra had the benefit of Rock Polish, allowing him to scramble around and face Pikachu head-to-head. But, that was all he was able to do before-</p><p>“PI-KA!!!” Pikachu’s skull smashed into Torterra’s, pressing all of his momentum to shove the disheveled tortoise into the pedestal’s break, pushing him into a drop along the steep, uneven incline! Pikachu growled, unpleasant vibrations rattling his already weary body as Torterra broke through solid stone. He just had to press his advantage, and upheave his foe!</p><p>Torterra stomped and dug for traction, clawing through the rocky cliffside for just an inch of forgiveness. When he clawed a rock, though, Pikachu pushed on, shoving him off the edge of the incline!</p><p>“Chuaaa….!” In unison with Ash’s battle cry, Pikachu blasted forward, leaving him and Torterra above a deep abyss. This was it - their push for victory!</p><p>“Vine Whip!” Paul shouted, clenching both of his fists. “Grab the rocks on either side of you!”</p><p>Twin vines shot out, snatching a swift and sturdy grip of two remaining rock formations, one to the left of him and one to the right. Pushed on by Pikachu, he stretched the tendrils to their furthest extent… putting an immediate halt to his momentum.</p><p>Pikachu and Torterra hung above the ruined field, skull-to-skull. They’d found a stalemate.</p><p>“Tch…!” Ash couldn’t help but laugh, casting a smirk at his rival across the fray. “Leave it to you to hang in there, Paul!”</p><p>“You know I’m not here to ‘hang in there.’” Paul corrected. Despite his sternness… there was a hint of a smile. A genuine enjoyment in a battle hard-fought. Both trainers and both pokemon had been pushed to their limits and beyond. Mind-blowing twists and turns, clever tactics, and unbreakable will. This was, in Paul’s mind, the pinnacle of what a Pokemon Battle could be.</p><p>Perhaps, in Ash’s mind, this was the truth, as well.</p><p>“We’re here to win!” Shouting to the heavens, Paul made his last stand. “Energy Ball!”</p><p>“Terr…!” Toterra opened his mighty jowls, gathering a dense, swirling orb of emerald and lime power.in front of his beak. Fueled by the resolve of Overgrow, the blast grew and grew, until it bordered on Pikachu’s belly. Shining with stubborn brilliance, it eclipsed him.</p><p>“We’re not going down like that!” Miraculously, Ash found the strength to stand, clenching his fists at his sides. “Pikachu, we’re winning this with our favorite move!”</p><p>“Pi….!” Pikachu hissed, channeling flickering lightning through his cheeks.</p><p>“Pikachu! Use…”</p><p>“Ka….!”</p><p>“THUNDERBOLT!”</p><p>“CHU!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on the unfolding finale, between two of the world’s strongest trainers, and their ever-loyal partners. Perhaps all of them looked upon the scene with disbelief, wondering if they heard the trainer from Pallet Town correctly.</p><p>As a deafening bolt ignited the scene, though, capturing Torterra in a flash of gold, no doubt would remain. The bolts assaulted the ground-type with amp after amp of volatile electricity, dealing no damage.</p><p>Paul’s slack-jawed gaze told a thousand words, though - he knew better. Watching lightning shoot down Torterra’s vines, he was helpless to stop it. By the time defiant pillars of stone were sizzled with the mouse’s greatest strength… there was no question. Ash and Pikachu had outwitted them. A chain of explosions left the rock to crumble in a disastrous fall of smoke and rubble.</p><p>Torterra found himself with nothing to grip, and he fell. Energy Ball was lost to the skies, and he was lost to the depths.</p><p>The electric mouse was soon to follow, falling limp with a lazy look of satisfaction. The drop was steep, but he was tired. Too tired to care that he’d soon hit the ground with a-</p><p>Thud.</p><p>There it was. He tumbled onto his belly, aching in just about every spot possible. Not before he’d heard Torterra’s much more calamitous drop, though.</p><p>The Continent pokemon was halfway buried in the ground, groaning in pain. An accidental meeting of eyes told each what the other was thinking.</p><p>Getting up was the last thing either of them wanted to do… actually, no. It was the second last thing. The last thing they wanted to do was lose.</p><p>It’d apparently been deemed safe to traverse the field, as the referee hovered towards the bottom of the pit on his Aegislash-mounted platform, inspecting the aftermath. Well-trained eyes scrutinized both pokemon thoroughly. A match of this caliber couldn’t afford a single mistake.</p><p>“Both pokemon are still conscious!” He spoke into his microphone. “The first to rise and remain on their feet will be declared the victor!”</p><p>“Pikachu... Listen, Pikachu!” Ash stumbled on his feet, his legs trembling with no strength left to support his weight.</p><p>“We’ve… made it this far. From the day we met, I swore we’d be the very best, together.”</p><p>Heavy lids begged him to collapse on the spot and just rest. Up until this moment, he’d fueled Pikachu’s strength, and Greninja’s before him.</p><p>This was the worst time to have nothing left to give.</p><p>“We’ve faced all kinds of challenges… tons of obstacles and rivals.”</p><p>Pikachu could hardly keep his thoughts coherent. But, somehow, this lifeline fueled him.</p><p>Somehow, it always had.</p><p>‘All, together… That day, I wanted nothing to do with any journey. But, your dream became ours, in no time at all.’ Once Ash had shown him love. Once that golden heart was shown to him.</p><p>That was what fueled their strength, wasn’t it? Love?</p><p>His tiny paws struggled to grip rubble, before it crumbled and slipped through his fingers.</p><p>‘You brought me on an amazing journey… better than anything I could’ve imagined! Meeting all sorts of friends, seeing the wonders of the world…’</p><p>His paws were raw and sore from constant movement; every attempt to push up with them stung. He grit his teeth and did so anyway, pushing his upper torso halfway off the ground!</p><p>‘There’s no one else in the world I’d rather have that experience with, Ash. Nobody… but you.’</p><p>Pikachu’s eyes rolled back, and his vision was blurred with spots of black. He collapsed.</p><p>“Grrh…” A low, guttural growl leaked from Torterra’s maw. Tired eyes adjusted to sunlight; he’d halfway fallen asleep, before he’d reaffirmed his desire to win. Unlike Ash, Paul didn’t encourage him with words and cliches. No shouts to rouse and claim victory.</p><p>He felt his trainer’s resolve, down in his bones. Paul’s silence was his own language - one of total confidence. Their monumental will brought the slightest stability to trembling limbs.</p><p>With a low groan of his battered body, Torterra forced himself up on one leg. Three more, and victory belonged to him and Paul. They’d be uncontested as the strongest in the world.</p><p>“Ghrrrk… Terra…!” His other foreleg forced itself up.</p><p>Their decades of experiences and struggles together forged their bond. Words were rarely necessary. Nor were they, now. All Torterra had to do was stand triumphant.</p><p>A loud crash. Torterra collapsed face-first.</p><p>‘Pikachu… Buddy, can you hear me? Now’s our chance!’</p><p>Pikachu’s ear twitched. He grumbled incoherently, and pressed down on his paws. Despite the soreness of his paws. Despite his heart hammering in his ears. Despite all of the punishment he’d taken…</p><p>His dream was far more important, he decided, hooking his tail into the dirt.</p><p>‘Not my dream,’ Pikachu corrected himself.</p><p>A weary smile from Ash, as he finished the thought. ‘Our dream.’</p><p>A stumble, left and right. Pikachu came close to tripping over his own paws. But, he was standing.</p><p>The referee raised a flag. “Pikachu is standing, and Torterra is unable to battle! The winner of this battle, and the winner of the World Championship’s division is Ash Ketchum!”</p><p>Did… did they hear that right? Ash and Pikachu could have sworn they’d imagine the words over ringing in their ears - not to mention the deafening uproar of the crowd.</p><p>It hadn’t quite settled in, yet. Their shared thoughts severed as both Ash and Pikachu collapsed, the latter losing his transformed shape. In their great moment of triumph, all they wanted to do was rest. Ash’s body felt numb; Pikachu wished his body did.</p><p>“We can celebrate… when we…” Ash’s words slipped like butter through his fingers. His body demanded that he rest.</p><p>A heavy, audible sigh. While his rival was dead to the world, in the throes of victory… Paul was regrettably, entirely conscious of his defeat. He’d thrown everything at Ash, but he’d been entirely bested, against all odds. Perhaps there was a time where he’d be overcome with bitterness. But, that time was long gone. “Tsk.” He scoffed. He couldn’t fight the growing smile on his face. “Unbelievable. You did it again, Ketchum.”</p><p>Paul ignored the commotion over Ash losing consciousness, braving the decline into the arena’s depths with one calculated jump after the next. The pit had to be a few hundred feet deep, and nearly as wide as the field’s perimeter. Battered and charred, uneven rock were all that remained of a once proud field. Thoroughly annihilated by the two pokemon lying unconscious in its depths.</p><p>“Excuse me! Champion-” The referee hovered by, stopping before Paul. “Do you need any assistance?”</p><p>Paul shook his head. “I’ve got it under control. You should check on Ash.”</p><p>The man nodded in understanding, and left to do just that, while Paul approached his starter, running a palm along his battle-scarred shell. The punishment he’d taken, and continued dishing out… every ounce was appreciated. The plum-haired Champion fished a small golden shard from his pocket - a Max Revive. It was placed in Torterra’s maw, before Paul shut his mouth for him, a hand cradling his jaw.</p><p>“Eat up.”</p><p>A muffled ‘crunch’ could be heard, and then a swallow. Torterra grumbled, slowly parting his eyes. Blurry vision became clear, and Paul was the center of it. Torterra felt shame… but, he was far too prideful to avert his eyes from his trainer. He’d given honest efforts.</p><p>“It was… an honorable battle. Perhaps the greatest, yet.” Calloused hands ran along Torterra’s shell, before Paul stood upright. He approached Pikachu, scooping up the battle-scarred mouse. Two fingers were held to his neck to feel his pulse; hammering. Probably slowed significantly, since he’d fallen unconscious. “You probably won’t be battling for a while,” Paul spoke aloud to no one in particular. He held Pikachu upright, feeding him another Max Revive.</p><p>Instinctively, the mouse started to chew. Vital energy nourished his body that had starved for it a moment before, and he started to come to. Beady, black eyes opened to the world; he expected Ash, but he was greeted with Paul. A few slow blinks; Pikachu wasn’t quite sure what to say. Or, even what to think.</p><p>Paul swallowed awkwardly. Conversation wasn’t his strong point. “...Once again, you went above and beyond. You should be immensely proud.” To think that this was the same Pikachu he’d once taken interest in over a Volt Tackle. “I owe you thanks for a hard-fought battle… and your trainer, too. You should get to him.”</p><p>Pikachu met Paul with a cheeky smile, and nodded - he really should get to that! He hopped out of Paul’s arms, ready to sprint, and… oh. He was still tripping over his own feet! Perhaps he was conscious again, but his body was still catching up with him!</p><p>“Torterra.”</p><p>Pikachu felt a secure grip of his waist. Looking about, one of his ears stood up in curiosity, as he no longer felt the ground beneath him! Torterra’s Vine Whip was lifting him towards ground level, it seemed. A gentle ride, compared to the brutalizing from earlier. A flick of the tendrils, and he was sent soaring!</p><p>“Pikapi!” Flying above flat ground, Pikachu landed on all fours to sprint towards his trainer, who was being supported by the referee. Without any more delay, he jumped into Ash’s arms!</p><p>“Buddy…?” The halfway-conscious trainer roused, half-lidded eyes adjusting to the view of yellow before him. A moment of clarity, before he pulled Pikachu into a hug! “Buddy! We did it!”</p><p>“Chaa~!” A rosy cheek nuzzled into Ash’s fluffy beard. ‘We really did… we won, Ash! Our dream…’ Pikachu squealed with delight, pulling back to be face-to-face with Ash.</p><p>Ash’s eyes trembled, tears reflecting vibrant pools of copper. “YES! We won the World Championship, Pikachu… Which means…” A roaring shout to the heavens, the audience, and the world all around.</p><p>“WE’RE THE WORLD’S GREATEST POKEMON MASTERS!”</p><p>“PI-PIKACHU!”</p><p>Each had pumped a fist in the air, bold in their declaration. Cheers and laughter rolled in from the audience at the display that was in no way professional.</p><p>But, it was 100% authentic, unfiltered Ash and Pikachu Ketchum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this battle!</p><p>I've commissioned fanart for a pivotal scene in this chapter, but it's not done yet; it should be included within the month, if you choose to check back!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Ash-Pikachu wasn't a born fate, like Greninja's was. It was accidental; while training for this very tournament, Ash attempted to use a Z-Move with Pikachu, while fused with Ash-Greninja. A few spiritual wires crossed, by an anomaly, and Pikachu acquired Battle Bond!</p><p>Fanfiction material, but hey, this is a fanfic. The writer felt it suiting for Ash and Pikachu to reach their career peaks, as one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>